D'un monde à l'autre
by Aowenn
Summary: Le jour de la sortie d'hôpital d'Al, une jeune fille se jette sur lui et le supplie de l'aider. Des infirmiers la ramène de force, "une folle" dit-on à Alphonse. Mais il sent que c'est faux. Viendrait-elle vraiment d'un autre monde ? Al/OC
1. Prologue

Voilà c'est ma toute première histoire sur FF. C'est du Al/OC parce que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer avec Mei et que ça se passe avant son voyage à Xing.

Enjoy !

**Prologue**

- Voici les papiers, Mr Elric. Il vous reste juste à les signer.

Alphonse sourit à l'infirmière et prit le stylo qu'elle lui tendait. Il signa en vitesse les papiers, ayant hâte de quitter l'hôpital. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il y était, son frère lui rendant visite chaque jour et le trainant dans le jardin pour se battre avec lui. Alphonse avait ainsi suivit toute l'actualité sur les décisions politiques de Mustang. L'infirmière lui sourit de nouveau -elle avait un joli sourire ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer. En écoutant distraitement le discours d'usage sur la sortie de l'hôpital, Alphonse se dit que maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son corps, il voyait les choses bien différemment. Il remercia l'infirmière et ramassa sa béquille, qu'il avait posée à même le sol. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de course.

- Arrêtez-la ! cria quelqu'un.

- Stop !

Alphonse se retourna. Une jeune femme en tenue d'hôpital courait vers lui -il se trouvait au milieu du passage et ne songea pas à bouger. Deux hommes taillés comme des gardes du corps et en tenue d'infirmier coursait la femme. L'un d'eux tenait une seringue. Derrière eux, un docteur surgit :

- Utilisez le sédatif ! haleta-t-elle.

La jeune femme sembla reconnaître Alphonse. Elle s'agrippa à la manche de sa chemise et le regarda, l'air désespéré.

- Aidez-moi... souffla-t-elle.

Alphonse resta tétanisé devant ses yeux verts remplis de larmes.

- S'il-vous-plaît ! supplia-t-elle.

- Je... commença le jeune homme.

- Je t'ai eu ! grinça une voix.

La grosse main d'un des infirmiers s'était refermée sur l'habit de la jeune femme.

- On te ramène, cracha-t-il.

- Non ! hurla-t-elle, essayant de se raccrocher à la manche d'Alphonse.

Le deuxième infirmier avait atteint son partenaire et força la fille à lâcher prise.

- Qu'elle se tienne tranquille !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'indigna Alphonse.

- NON ! Lâchez-moi ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi...

Elle se débattait furieusement en hurlant. Elle ne put finir sa phrase, l'homme de gauche lui ayant enfoncé la seringue dans le cou. Elle cessa de bouger et s'écroula comme une masse, obligeant les infirmiers à la rattraper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? finit par éclater Alphonse.

Les deux hommes ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention et s'éloignèrent, traînant la jeune femme en la soutenant par les aisselles. Ils passèrent sous les yeux du personnel qui étaient venus assister à la scène, attirés par les cris.

Le docteur qui avait suivit les infirmiers s'approcha. C'était celle qui avait noté les progrès de l'état d'Alphonse tout au long de son séjour à l'hôpital.

- Pardonnez ce qu'il vient de se passer, Mr Elric, s'excusa-t-elle. Cette jeune personne est internée et a essayé de s'enfuir suite à une crise de folie. Elle est atteinte de schizophrénie voyez-vous. A un degré très élevé.

- Je... je vois, dit Alphonse, troublé.

Il n'ajouta rien et se détourna du large couloir au sol ciré, la fille et ses gardes du corps ayant disparus au détour du couloir.

- Prenez soin de vous, lança le docteur avec gentillesse.

Alphonse ne s'arrêta pas. Il poussa le battant de bois et sortit sur le large perron. Devant les escaliers l'attendait une voiture noire. Il voyait son grand frère de dos, appuyé sur la bord de la fenêtre et parlant à quelqu'un, sûrement le conducteur. Alphonse descendit les escaliers lentement, s'aidant de sa béquille. C'est en atteignant la bas des escaliers que son frère se retourna. Il avait apparemment complètement abandonné son habituelle natte car il arborait une queue de cheval, exactement comme leur père Hohenheim.

- Al ! T'es enfin sortit, je croyais bien que t'avais dis neuf heures, lui reprocha-t-il avec un sourire.

Alphonse ne répondit pas et le regarda, songeur. Edward se pencha vers lui et toqua sur sa tête.

- Hey ! T'es avec nous ?

Son cadet sembla enfin le remarquer.

- Bonjour, grand frère, salua-t-il calmement en souriant.

Il se pencha sur le côté.

- Bonjour Colonel Hawkeye !

- Bonjour Alphonse. Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Liza.

- Pardon, s'excusa Alphonse en passa une main derrière sa tête. L'habitude...

- Montez tous les deux, ordonna Elizabeth avec un sourire doux. Vous allez louper votre train.

Les Elric prirent place dans la voiture, Edward laissant la place à l'avant à son frère.

- Merci beaucoup de nous amener à la gare, dit Alphonse.

- Après ce que vous deux avez accomplis pour le pays, c'est la moindre des choses que l'on puisse faire n'est-ce-pas ?

- On n'était pas seuls ! protestèrent en chœur les deux frères.

Elizabeth se contenta de rire doucement. Décidément, on ne pouvait pas les changer. La jeune femme étant légèrement intimidante, le silence se fit dans la voiture. Alphonse sentait l'air du printemps passer par la fenêtre et lui caresser le visage. Ces sensations, il les chérirait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ayant été privé de corps pendant cinq longues années.

A cette époque de l'année, Central était très animé. Tout le monde profitait des jours ensoleillés, des marchés prenaient place, rendant la circulation difficile.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je dois passer prendre un de mes supérieurs qui doit régler un léger problème non loin de la gare, lança subitement Elizabeth faisant sursauter les deux frères.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, assura Alphonse.

Le colonel se gara donc au coin d'une rue. La porte à côté d'Edward s'ouvrit.

- Bougez, Fullmetal, dit une voix grave légèrement moqueuse.

- Me bouger ? Vous pouvez pas faire le tour Colonel Merde ? grogna Edward, une veine apparaissant sur sa tempe.

- Vous infligeriez ça à un pauvre aveugle comme moi ? pleurnicha Roy Mustang -ou du moins fit-il semblant.

- Aveugle mon cul ! Ça fait un bail que vous avez recouvré la vue, faîtes le tour ! s'écria l'ancien Fullmetal en mettant un pied entre lui et le colonel qui était bien trop près à son goût.

- Bien vous avez gagné, soupira Roy en fermant la porte et en s'installant à côté de lui après avoir fait le tour.

Lorsque Elizabeth redémarra la voiture, l'habitacle était devenu bien plus animé. En temps normal, Alphonse aurait écouté les piques du militaire et de son frère, en aurait rit. Mais il était distant, pensif. La même scène se jouait dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital et il se retrouvait à chaque fois devant une paire d'yeux verts brillants, immenses. Liza le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Il décida de sortir de ses pensées.

- Au fait, président, qu'allez-vous faire à la gare ? Demanda-t-il au Flame Alchemist sans aucune considération pour le sujet de dispute actuel.

Mustang s'interrompit au milieu d'une réplique bien acide pour lui répondre.

- J'ai une conférence de presse juste à côté sur les nouvelles relations avec Xing, dit-il avec un air de fierté, faisant mine de se recoiffer. Un Président ne se fait pas attendre pour son peuple.

Elizabeth soupira avec un air navré devant tant d'auto-satisfaction. Roy Mustang était en effet devenu président durant le mois précédent, étant présenté comme le « Héros de la rebellion ». Edward était le seul à ne pas l'appeler par son titre et en restait au Colonel-adjectif dégradant.

- Oh ! s'exclama ce dernier. Alors je comprend pourquoi vous avez l'air d'avoir un bâton dans le cul... Non attendez, en fait vous êtes toujours comme ça, ricana-t-il.

- Fullmetal...

Alphonse n'écouta pas la suite de la réplique et replongea dans ses pensées. Il était profondément heureux à l'idée de revoir Resembool, Winry et Granny Pinako dans son nouveau corps. Mais une tâche assombrissait le tout. Il savait qu'il ne devait plus penser à cette scène qui s'était jouée au détour du couloir. Mais concernant l'histoire que lui avait raconté le docteur...

« _Et si elle mentait ?_ »

Cette pensée tournait et se retournait dans son esprit. Le jeune homme était persuadé que cette fille n'était pas folle. Pas avec ces yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard la voiture se gara face à la gare de Central, bondée.

- Et bien mes amis, lança Roy -et Edward ne tiqua même pas au mot « amis » devant l'air solennel du Président-, je vous souhaite un bon voyage.

- Merci, dirent en même temps les Elric.

- Non, dit fermement le Flame Alchemist. Merci à vous.

Ce merci était sincère et voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Elizabeth Hawkeye sourit, sachant que ce simple mot avait coûté à son supérieur.

- Prenez soin de vous, leur dit-elle. Et passez par Central de temps à autres.

Les deux frères acquiescèrent et sortirent de l'automobile. Ils firent un signe d'au revoir lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, les laissant devant la gare.

- Allons-y ptit frère, lança Edward en prenant la valise. J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Alphonse regarda un instant en direction de l'hôpital, qu'il ne vit évidemment pas, et se détourna pour suivre son frère.

Voilà, finish ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'accepte toutes les critiques donc toutes les reviews !

A plus !


	2. Chapitre 1

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup MeldyEvans et alexia2 pour les reviews ! Ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir et je suis super motivée à présent !

Et voilà le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Là on entre vraiment dans l'histoire mais il n'y pas encore beaucoup d'action.

Bref... Enjoy !

**Chapitre un : de retour à la capitale**

- Bon frérot, un conseil : frime le plus possible. Tu m'entends ? T'as compris ?

- Oui grand frère. Je ne suis ni sourd, ni débile.

- Bon. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait moi ?

- Tu as du me le raconter des centaines de fois donc non merci. Granny va bien ?

- Oh oui très bien. Tu connais cette vieille bique.

- Et Winry ?

- Euh... bien, très bien !

Alphonse haussa les sourcils en entendant la réponse brusque de son frère. Un sourire sadique, totalement incongru sur son visage d'ange, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Oh ? On dirait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux...

- Que... quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Et d'abord c'est une geek de machine. Attend t'as insinué quelque chose là ?

Alphonse éclata de rire en entendant son frère s'empêtrer dans sa réponse saugrenue et absolument pas convaincante.

- Je t'appelle lorsque j'ai les résultats de l'examen, l'interrompit-il.

Le jeune homme raccrocha avec un sourire. Voir son frère et Winry se tourner autour avait quelque chose d'amusant. Ils étaient tous les deux grands maintenant -presque majeurs- mais semblaient aussi démunis que des enfants. Surtout son frère.

- Comment va Edward ? interrogea une voix douce.

- Il va très bien ! Je lui ai dit bonjour de votre part.

- Je vois, dit Gracia en souriant. Le déjeuner est prêt !

- Juste le temps de me laver les mains et j'arrive !

Alphonse était de retour à Central depuis deux semaines après six mois partagés entre Resembool et Dublith. Six mois qu'il avait passés à buller avec son frère et Winry, et à s'entraîner avec son maître. Il avait maintenant parfaitement retrouvé sa forme et son art du combat, et il avait décidé de devenir alchimiste d'état afin d'avoir accès au fond de recherche. Il prévoyait en effet d'aller à Xing avec Gelso et Zampano pour faire des recherches sur le Rentanjutsu, et pour cela être un « chien de l'armée » allait l'aider. Mais avant de passer l'examen il avait visité les personnes qui l'avaient aidé durant son voyage avec son frère. Gracia, étant la dernière de la liste, avait gentiment proposé qu'il emménage chez elle le temps de trouver un appartement. Il avait bien sûr accepté. Elysia avait été totalement ravie de le revoir et passait son temps à lui raconter des tas de choses, parfois difficiles à comprendre parmi son babillage incessant. Elle était définitivement très bavarde, comme l'était son père.

- Alors c'est cet après-midi ton examen ? demanda Gracia.

- Oui, répondit Alphonse. A quinze heures précises.

- Ça ne te stresse pas au moins ?

- Eh bien... Peut-être un peu, avoua le jeune homme.

- Je n'ai aucune inquiétude concernant ton admission, assura Mrs Hughes. Et tu as réussi les autres tests.

Elle avait un air profondément déterminé sur son visage aimable. Alphonse sourit.

- J'apprécie que vous me remontiez le moral, la remercia-t-il. J'espère que ça va bien se passer.

- Suivant : Mr Alphonse Elric, annonça le soldat tenant la liste des candidats.

Le nom fit son effet, et le mot « Fullmetal » courut sur les lèvres des personnes présentes. Alphonse entra dans la salle et se plaça devant le Lieutenant Colonel en charge des admissions. Ce dernier consulta son dossier : le candidat avait quinze ans. Cela ne battait pas le record du Fullmetal, mais restait tout de même très jeune. Quelle famille...

- Surtout ne vous inquiétez pas et conservez votre calme, conseilla un des militaires au jeune homme.

- Merci, fit celui-ci.

Le soldat recula et se posta près du bureau.

- Allez-y, lança le Lieutenant Colonel.

Alphonse claqua des mains et les posa sur le sol. Il en surgit une statue représentant un dragon stupéfiant de détails. Cela ne faisait peut-être pas militaire, mais montrait tout de même ses capacités. Et son âme de pacificateur refusait de produire une arme.

Il y eut de l'agitation dans la salle, devant l'absence de cercle de transmutation.

Le jeune homme les laissa admirer sa création, puis la réduisit à l'état de gravats en utilisant la destruction. Il opéra de nouveau une transmutation afin de remettre le sol en état puis se releva. Le Lieutenant Colonel hocha de la tête, impressionné.

- Vous recevrez la réponse de votre candidature dans le courant de la semaine, au domicile que vous avez indiqué. Vous pouvez disposer.

Alphonse le remercia, salua l'assemblée, puis quitta la salle. Il croisa les deux candidats suivants, âgés d'environ trente ans, et pâles de frayeur. Alphonse se dirigea vers la sortie, en pensant avec délectation à l'en-cas que lui avait sûrement préparé Gracia. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré son corps, il était devenu très gourmand. Heureusement qu'il entretenait son corps, sinon il serait devenu gras en un rien de temps. Perdu dans ses pensées il arriva dans une pièce mal éclairé. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas du tout là où il était censé être. En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir sombre, il se cogna contre une personne arrêtée près d'une porte en fer.

- Oh pardon, s'excusa-t-il.

Puis il remarqua la tenue incongrue de l'inconnu et ses mains menottées accrochées à un anneau dans le mur. Il leva les yeux et croisa un regard vert comme de l'herbe tendre.

Qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

- Vous êtes... commença-t-il, puis sa voix sembla lui faire défaut.

La jeune femme avait écarquillé ses beaux yeux. Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment et Alphonse put la contempler à satiété. En soi elle était très jolie, mais actuellement extrêmement maigre, sa peau lui collant aux os, avec les traits émaciés et pâle. Ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain clair ternes et pendaient lamentablement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux, dont la couleur était magnifique, étaient grands, et ses cils longs. Son nez était droit et fin et elle avait les lèvres ourlées, mais fendillés et gercées pour le moment. Elle avait un visage long et fin et des pommettes hautes, un peu comme les xinois.

- Alphonse Elric, dit-elle d'une voix faible et effacée.

Il sursauta, comme électrocuté.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- On s'en fout. Ce pays n'est pas totalement décrassé.

Sa voix était devenue dure.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Aide-moi s'il te plaît.

- Vous aidez à quoi ?

Elle inspira et expira lentement.

- Je ne sais pas ce que cette salope de McEnrow t'a raconté comme conneries ce jour-là, mais c'est faux. A part si elle a dit que j'étais parfaitement saine d'esprit, ce dont je doute fortement. Je suis retenue dans un hôpital absolument glauque contre mon gré et ils font des... des...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de nouveau.

- Des... choses sur moi. Comme des expérimentations.

Alphonse retint son souffle. Il avait entendu ce genre de déclaration à de nombreuses reprises. Martel, Dorchette et Roa, les subordonnés de l'ancien Greed, ainsi que les quatre chimères ayant désobéit à Kimblee : Zampano, Gelso, Darius et Heinkel, tous avaient subit des « expérimentations » menées par l'armée. Mais c'était à l'époque de King Bradley, l'Homonculus...

- Je vois, fit-il, le visage légèrement fermé.

- C'est la vérité, souffla-t-elle.

- Je vous crois.

La jeune femme leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers lui.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Emily, répondit-elle très bas.

- Lily ? dit-il, ayant mal entendu. Très bien. Savez-vous qui trempe dans cette affaire ?

- Comment ça ?

- Est-ce que le Président est au courant de votre cas ?

- Roy Mustang ?

- Oui.

- Non sûrement pas, assura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Il n'est pas au courant. Impossible.

Il se sentit soulagé. Mais cela voulait dire qu'un officier de haut rang était complètement corrompu. Car il sentait que cette fille lui disait la stricte vérité.

A travers la porte à côté de la jeune fille, se fit entendre des bruits de chaises dont les pieds raclaient le sol.

- Va-t-en ! murmura Emily, paniquée. Chambre 213, ajouta-t-elle et sa voix partit dans les aigus.

Alphonse resta interdit.

- Vite ! le pressa-t-elle. Ils ne doivent pas te voir...

- Je passerai...

L'alchimiste s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, son coeur s'accélérant dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait horrible de la laisser là, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'arrêta quelques couloirs plus loin, indécis. Devait-il aller voir Mustang maintenant ou devait-il creuser un peu plus en essayant de revoir Lily ? Si le Président n'était pas au courant il remettrait sûrement le jugement d'Alphonse en défaut, lui disant qu'il se faisait des idées et que c'était son côté je-recueille-les-animaux-perdus qui le poussait à croire cette inconnue.

Alphonse décida donc de récolter des preuves avant de faire part de ses impressions au Président. Il quitta le Q.G militaire et décida de marcher jusqu'à son actuel domicile plutôt que de prendre le tramway. L'air se rafraichissait durant l'automne et le jeune homme remonta le col de sa veste lorsqu'un vent froid se leva, charriant avec lui les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette jeune femme, Lily. Il était persuadé qu'elle disait la vérité. Il chercherait d'abord à la voir, en passant par l'hôpital. Il irait le lendemain.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison des Hughes, il entendit des rires provenant du salon. Après avoir accroché sa veste au porte-manteau, Alphonse entra dans la pièce confortable comportant deux canapés. Il y vit Gracia et Elysia et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua que leur invité n'était autre... que le Major Armstrong.

« Oh non. » pensa-t-il en reconnaissant sa carrure impressionnante.

La soirée passa très lentement. Alphonse n'avait pas une aversion pour le major comme Edward, mais il avait du mal à supporter une telle proximité... surtout de la part de ce genre d'homme. Après les effusions de larmes témoignant sa joie de retrouver Al, le major entreprit de raconter d'une façon très ampoulée un récit d'une quelconque aventure. Il s'imposa de lui-même au diner et Alphonse fut impressionné par la calme et la maîtrise de soi de Gracia. Au moment où Armstrong voulut se jeter sur le jeune homme, le téléphone sonna.

« Sauvé par le gong » songea Al avec une grimace en s'échappant de la salle à manger.

- Allo ? fit-il en décrochant.

- Frérot ! crépita une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oh, bonsoir Ed, salua-t-il distraitement.

- « Ed » ? Euh, Al tu vas bien ? T'as pas raté l'exam au moins ? demanda Edward d'une voix paniquée.

- Hein ? Non ! Désolé grand frère...

- Toi quand t'as cette voix c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui te travaille.

Alphonse ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se rendit soudainement compte que c'était la toute première fois de sa vie que son frère lui téléphonait, excepté le matin-même. Le jeune homme trouva la situation extrêmement bizarre, en y repensant bien. Peut-être était-ce l'influence de Winry qui le faisait agir ainsi.

- J'ai rencontré une fille qui...

- UNE FILLE ? Frangin ne te laisse pas faire ! Elle ont des techniques spéciales pour nous séduire, tu doit résister à leurs ensorcellements ! brailla Ed.

- Tu es bête ou quoi ? Laisse-moi finir avant de m'achever les tympans ! s'emporta Alphonse, étant légèrement sur les nerfs.

Edward ne répliqua pas, soufflé.

- Le jour de ma sortie de l'hôpital je t'ai raconté ce qui m'était arrivé dans le couloir. Tu te rappelles ?

- Oui.

- C'est bon, soupira Al. Pas la peine de prendre cette voix, je m'excuse.

- Nan c'est moi désolé. Je m'en souviens, continue.

- Bon. Je l'ai croisé aujourd'hui, au Q.G dans un couloir bizarre. En fait je me suis perdu et retrouvé dans une partie non réservée au public si tu voix ce que je veux dire.

- Très bien. Elle était comment ?

- En mauvais état et menottée. Elle m'a dit qu'on la retenait contre son gré à la section internement de l'hôpital et qu'on faisait des expérimentations sur elle, raconta Alphonse à voix basse.

- Comme les chimères ? s'alarma Ed. Mais ça veut dire que Mustang...

- Non. Elle m'a assuré que Roy ne savait pas l'histoire.

Le jeune homme entendit un soupir de soulagement crépiter dans son oreille.

- C'est déjà rassurant.

- Peut-être. Mais elle a dit que le pays n'était pas totalement « décrassé ». Cela signifie qu'un officier trempe dans l'affaire.

- Mmh. Sûrement. Le colonel ne peut pas faire la chasse à tous les cons. Que vas-tu faire ?

- Elle m'a donné le numéro de sa chambre. Je vais d'abord passer par la voix officielle et voir s'ils vont me laisser lui rendre visite.

- T'y vas demain ?

- Oui, demain matin. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

- Bonne chance frérot. Fais-toi discret, conseilla Ed.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça ! s'exclama Alphonse avec un sourire.

Edward éclata de rire. Ils discutèrent un moment puis Al déposa le téléphone sur son habitacle. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la cuisine, Gracia faisait la vaisselle et Elysia sommeilla sur sa chaise.

- Le major est déjà partit ? demanda le jeune homme en aidant Mrs Hughes à sécher les assiettes.

- Il est partit, mais tu as parlé longtemps au téléphone. C'était Edward ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il. Il voulait savoir comment c'était passé mon examen.

- Quel frère consciencieux, sourit la femme en lui tendant une assiette.

Alphonse acquiesça en silence, de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à la façon dont il s'y prendrait pour parvenir à voir Lily.

Le lendemain, il se leva de bonne heure. Gracia était déjà partit travailler, et Elysia était à l'école. Alphonse ne prit pas la peine de petit-déjeuner et fit rapidement sa toilette. Une fois sortit, il fut frappé par l'air tout bonnement glacial. Le temps était mauvais, et des nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, baissant la luminosité. Il n'y prit pourtant pas attention et marcha d'un pas rapide en direction de l'hôpital où il avait séjourné il y avait six mois de ça. C'était le plus proche du Q.G militaire et il y fut en vingt minutes. L'hôpital offrait une chaleur bienvenue qui revigora Al. Il se plaça devant le guichet d'accueil et reconnut l'infirmière au joli sourire.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, salua-t-il.

L'infirmière se retourna vivement et le reconnut aussi.

- Mr Elric, constata-t-elle en souriant. Désirez vous rendre visite au Dr. McEnrow ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je passerai lui dire bonjour, mais je viens surtout pour voir une amie.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fana légèrement.

- Son nom ?

- Lily.

Elle consulta un carnet et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Alphonse s'y attendait. Il ne connaissait que le prénom, c'était bien vague.

- Je sais qu'elle est en chambre 213, précisa-t-il.

L'infirmière tourna plusieurs pages et suivit une liste de nombres du bout de son ongle parfaitement manucuré.

- Je suis navrée mais cette chambre est actuellement inoccupée.

- Oh, je vois. Cela ne vous dérange pas que j'aille y jeter un coup d'œil alors ? fit Alphonse avec un sourire froid.

Il se détourna du guichet et se dirigea vers la section d'internement.

- Non, attendez ! Mr Elric ! cria la femme derrière lui.

Alphonse l'ignora et poussa les portes battantes qui conduisaient à « l'asile » comme l'appelait le personnel. Il marcha à grands pas jusqu'aux escaliers. Un infirmier croisa son chemin et le regarda d'un air curieux mais ne dit rien. Al atteignit les escaliers et les grimpa quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le palier du premier étage, il entendit des bruits de course.

- Par là ! s'écria une voix masculine.

« Déjà ! Ils sont rapides... »

Il se mit à courir lui aussi et arriva au deuxième étage. Il poussa les portes battantes et couru le long du couloir.

« 201, 202, 203... »

Ici, les fenêtres étaient munis de barreaux et les portes étaient en fer et sûrement blindés. Al s'arrêta devant la porte 213, claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les posa à plat sur la porte. Une autre apparut, plus petite. Il vit deux hommes bâtis comme le major Armstrong apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir. Al entra et fit disparaître la porte qu'il avait créée. Lily était alitée.

« C'est elle. »

Ils entendit les pas lourds des deux hommes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? »

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte blindée, qui trembla.

Alphonse regarda la jeune femme de plus près. Elle portait un masque à oxygène. Plusieurs perfusions sortaient des creux de ses bras. Une dizaine d'électrodes étaient collés à son visage et quelques fils disparaissaient sous sa tenue d'hôpital.

- Apportez la clé !

Elle était profondément endormie, où peut-être droguée. « Sûrement même » pensa Al. Il savait qu'ils la changerait de place mais il devait savoir si elle avait dit la vérité. Et c'était le cas. Sinon pourquoi auraient-ils caché l'existence de cette fille ?

- La voilà !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Merde, fit Alphonse en se retournant.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il jurait. Une main grosse comme un battoir lui broya l'épaule.

- On a déjà appelé la police, grogna l'infirmier.

Al le regarda calmement et remarqua qu'il avait les yeux vairons.

- Très bien, dit-il.

Alphonse s'adossa au mur humide et soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment agit intelligemment. La prochaine fois il irait de nuit. Le jeune homme se trouvait au poste de police le plus proche de l'hôpital. Les gendarmes l'avaient mis dans une cellule miteuse en compagnie d'une femme vêtue d'une telle manière qu'il dut détourner les yeux, et d'un homme endormi à même le sol. Al s'était assit sur le banc de bois le plus loin possible de la femme qu'il le regardait en souriant. Ed allait rire lorsqu'il allait entendre cette histoire. Alphonse regarda l'activité régnant dans la petite station de police. Il n'y avait que trois bureau. Une policière travaillait en silence sur des documents, un des deux autres gendarmes parlait au téléphone et le dernier sirotait un café en étudiant un dossier.

L'homme raccrocha et se dirigea vers la cellule.

- Alphonse Elric ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est moi, répondit Al en se redressant.

- Je vous reconnais, dit le policier. On a pas mal parlé de votre frère dans les journaux.

- Je n'en doute pas, assura le jeune homme avec un sourire aimable.

Le policier parut surprit devant sa réponse respectueuse.

- Hey le poulet ! Quand est-ce que je me casse moi ? aboya la femme à côté d'Alphonse.

Il sembla cependant habitué à ce genre de réplique.

- Taisez-vous ! Vous êtes encore en garde-à-vue pour le moment, rétorqua-t-il.

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Alphonse.

- Quelqu'un va venir vous voir.

Al acquiesça puis s'appuya de nouveau sur le mur de sa cellule. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas Gracia qui viendrait. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait qu'elle le voit dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Il soupira. Edward allait définitivement se moquer de lui. Une heure plus tard, ne voyant toujours pas de nouveau venu, il s'endormit.

- Eh bien, Elric. On dirait que vous avez eu des ennuis, n'est-ce-pas ?

Al se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa avec difficulté et regarda la personne qui lui avait parlé.

- Président !

- En personne, fit ce dernier avec un sourire digne d'une pub Colgate.

Derrière lui les trois policiers le fixaient avec des yeux ronds.

Alphonse se leva et s'approcha des barreaux de sa cellule. Il remarqua qu'il faisait maintenant la taille de Mustang, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. Peut-être que ses dépenses en vêtements étaient justifiés, après tout.

- C'est vous qu'on a envoyé pour venir me chercher ? demanda-t-il dubitatif.

- Voyons. Le colonel en a immédiatement entendu parler. Vous la connaissez.

Le jeune homme savait qu'Elizabeth Hawkeye avait tendance à savoir une chose au moment où elle se produisait.

- Donc je suis venu avec toute ma bonne volonté vous sortir d'ici, annonça Roy Mustang avec son air du « héros qui sauve le jour » (titre officiel).

- Je vous remercie, fit Al en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible.

- Officier, lança le Flame Alchemist en claquant des doigts. Délivrez ce jeune homme je vous pris.

- Mais... Président, la garde-à-vue dure douze heures.

- Oublions la procédure pour aujourd'hui, dit Roy avec un sourire.

« Abus de pouvoir »songea Al avec une grimace. Mais il fut plutôt content de quitter cette cellule. Le gendarme prit son trousseau de clés et ouvrit la porte. Alphonse sortit en le remerciant. Mustang lança un « au revoir » à la cantonade puis sortit, le jeune homme sur ses talons. Dehors le temps avait empiré. Les nuages avaient viré au noir, un vent puissant fouettait les visages et l'air était tout bonnement glacial. Mustang remarqua le coup d'œil qu'Alphonse jeta au ciel.

- Oui, une tempête se prépare, annonça-t-il en enfilant ses gants. Allons-y.

Alphonse mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et suivit le militaire, qui était venu à pied pour plus d'anonymat. Ils arrivèrent au Q.G une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le bureau du Président où ils furent accueillit par Elizabeth. Si Roy Mustang était habillé chaudement, Al lui ne l'était pas, et il grelottait de froid. La femme lui sourit en le saluant et lui apporta une tasse de thé. Il la remercia chaleureusement et entreprit de se réchauffer les mains en les pressant contre la tasse bouillante. Ils s'assirent tous deux l'un en face de l'autre sur des canapés placés de parts et autre d'une table basse.

- Je suis contente de te revoir Alphonse. Tu as grandis, remarqua-t-elle, le jaugeant de son regard acéré.

Alphonse resta silencieux car il sentait des ondes réprobatrices émaner d'elle, dues à son arrestation.

- Pour commencer j'ai tes papiers officiels que j'ai réglé moi-même, entama Roy en s'asseyant à côté de sa subordonnée. J'espère que le nom que je t'ai choisis va te plaire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de mauvais augure.

Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ainsi, ils se tutoyaient. Il posa les papiers sur la table, face à Alphonse.

- Alphonse Elric, murmura ce dernier, the...

Il fit une pause.

- The Knighthood Alchemist ? s'exclama-t-il finalement.

Il leva la tête vers le Flame Alchemist qui semblait très fier de son coup. Elizabeth avait simplement l'air déprimée.

- C'est quoi ce nom ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications. Je ne suis pas bête à ce point Roy, contra Alphonse, l'air passablement mécontent. Je sais que c'est en rapport avec l'armure.

Elizabeth sourit devant l'air déconfit du Président. Ce dernier se reprit assez vite.

- Pas seulement. Tu sais ce qu'est la chevalerie. C'est aussi pour cela que je t'ai choisis ce nom.

- Quel rapport entre moi et la chevalerie ?

- C'est évident non ? Tu n'hésites pas à protéger et défendre n'importe quelle personne qui a besoin de toi, tu aides les inconnus sans aucune arrière-pensées et tu accomplies tes quêtes avec brio, expliqua Mustang avec entrain.

Alphonse et Elizabeth le regardèrent comme s'il était idiot.

- Monsieur, commença lentement Liza. Avez-vous eu un traumatisme concernant un conte de fée lorsque vous étiez enfant ?

Al sourit à la réplique mais Roy grogna.

- Très drôle Colonel, grommela-t-il, puis il se tourna vers Al. Veux-tu que je trouve un autre nom ?

- Non, ça ira, soupira le jeune homme. J'ai bien peur que tu ne fasses pire.

Il parcourut rapidement le contenu des documents et les signa.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Roy. Bienvenue, Knighthood, en temps que chien de l'armée, ajouta-t-il d'un air goguenard en posant une montre en argent sur la table.

Al resta silencieux.

- Maintenant, si tu nous disais pourquoi t'es-tu retrouvé en prison ? interrogea le Flame Alchemist.

- Vous allez vous moquer de moi. En fait ce nom me convient peut-être.

Roy le regarda dans les yeux.

- On t'écoute.

Oui Al en prison c'est bizarre... Navrée :p

Reviews ? :)

A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2

Oui je sais déjà je suis en retard ça n'augure rien de bon...

Nan en fait les trois prochains chapitres sont déjà écris !

Je remercie MeldyEvans, InkBox et alexia2 pour vos reviews :)

Enjoy !

**Chapitre deux : visite nocturne**

- Debout.

Emily se redressa et s'installa en position assise, les yeux vides. McEnrow consulta l'écran de son moniteur puis entreprit de lui retirer ses électrodes. L'infirmier aux yeux vairons s'occupa de retirer les perfusions de son bras droit, qui servaient uniquement à la nourrir et l'hydrater. L'autre infirmier, celui qui avait le teint café au lait, déplia un fauteuil roulant. Il y installa la jeune femme lorsque le docteur eut finit de la débarrasser des électrodes. Cette dernière vérifia le contenu de son dossier, inscrivit une instruction puis le posa sur les genoux d'Emily. L'infirmier aux yeux vairons poussa le fauteuil tandis que son collègue s'occupait de porter les bouteilles reliées aux intraveineuses contenant les deux sédatifs. Le trio se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et attendit en silence. Finalement la cabine se plaça à leur hauteur. L'infirmier au teint plus foncé ouvrit la lourde porte de fer et l'autre homme entra, poussant toujours le fauteuil. Il appuya sur le bouton affichant le chiffre trois. La machine s'ébranla puis monta, les déposant eu troisième étage, celui hautement sécurisé.

La porte blindée fut ouverte par un homme armé.

- C'est pourquoi ?

- Transfert de Numéro 136. Ordre de McEnrow, répondit l'infirmier tenant les bouteilles, montrant le dossier.

Le garde s'en empara, lut rapidement les instruction puis le reposa. Il se décala d'un pas sur la gauche.

- Allez-y. Chambre 324.

Le trio se mit en marche, avança lentement le long du couloir et passa devant plusieurs gardes, armés. Il atteignirent la porte marquée du nombre « 324 ». Un homme tenant un fusil s'approcha et leur ouvrit la porte à l'aide du trousseau de clés qu'il gardait au cou.

La chambre était plus grande et avait une fenêtre, munies de barreaux en fer. Un grand lit était placé sur la gauche, la tête contre le mur, laissant le passage pour les infirmiers des deux côtés. Il y avait aussi une petite pièce sur la droite, qui se révéla être une salle de bain, lorsque l'infirmier aux yeux vairons eut ouvert la porte. Ils installèrent la jeune femme dans son lit, placèrent les bouteilles sur l'étagère au-dessus puis posèrent le dossier au pied. Un bureau était installé sous la fenêtre. Il y avait un tas de feuilles et un unique crayon.

Une sonnerie retentit subitement.

- Changement ! cria une voix.

Les deux infirmiers quittèrent la chambre et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Ils descendirent à l'aide de l'ascenseur et sortirent dans la parc réservé à l'hôpital.

- Doug.

L'infirmier à la peau foncée se tourna vers son collègue.

- Ouais ?

- T'as du feu ?

- Ouais.

Le-dit Doug sortit un briquet de la poche intérieure de sa blouse.

- Tiens mec.

- Merci.

L'autre infirmier sortit un paquet de sa poche intérieure lui aussi et le montra à son collègue.

- T'en grilles une ?

- Aller pour la route.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à fumer en silence dans l'air froid et le vent polaire. Une pluie fine commença à tomber. Ils se réfugièrent lentement sous une coursive.

- Dieu, ça gèle.

- Hm.

- Larry ?

- Hm ?

- J'me sens un peu mal de faire ça.

Larry tourna ses yeux vairons vers Doug.

- Creuse.

Par ce mot il demandait à son collègue de développer sa pensée, même s'il la connaissait déjà à peu près.

- Ce qu'on fait. C'est mal. Cette gamine elle a rien demandé, rien fait. Alors pourquoi on doit lui faire tout ça ? Elle souffre ça se voit à sa tête.

Larry hocha la tête, doucement.

- Hm. C'est mal c'qu'on fait. Mais on n'a pas le choix.

- Ouais. J'sais.

Les deux hommes finirent leur cigarette. Ils jetèrent les mégots au sol et les écrasèrent, avant de retourner dans le bâtiment.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte de leur « patiente » ils remarquèrent qu'une feuille était accrochée au milieu.

- Les ordres, indiqua le garde à côté remarquant que le concept était nouveau pour les deux infirmiers. Vous les faites maintenant mais normalement vous êtes censé changer de poste.

Doug l'ignora et arracha la feuille de la porte pour permettre à lui et son collègue de lire les instructions.

- Très bien, fit Larry lorsqu'ils eurent finit de lire. Ouvrez la porte.

Le garde s'exécuta et le panneau de fer s'ouvrit devant eux. Ils entrèrent et firent ce qui leur était demandé : ils devaient enlever les sédatifs administrés à Emily.

- Au moins avec ça elle s'ra consciente, remarqua Doug.

- J'suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne chose, grinça Larry.

Alphonse grimaça en voyant le temps qu'il faisait dehors. La seule pensée qu'il devrait rentrer à pied le déprima au plus haut point.

- Oh, boss ! l'interpella une voix.

- Sous-lieutenant Breda. Bonjour ! salua Al avec un sourire.

- Hé hé, fit Heymans Breda. C'est Lieutenant maintenant.

- Oh je vois. Félicitations.

- Merci. Ça vous dit que je vous ramène ? C'est un temps pour les chiens dehors.

- Ah merci, soupira le nouvel alchimiste d'état. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rentrer à pieds.

- Je vous dépose où ?

La pluie battait durement contre le par-brise et le lieutenant devait rouler au pas pour ne pas emboutir une voiture.

- Alors, cet examen ? Demanda-t-il.

- Réussi, répondit Alphonse avec un sourire. Le Président m'a remis ma montre aujourd'hui.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, constata Breda sans autre effusion. Et votre nom d'alchimiste ?

Al resta silencieux un instant puis se résolut à avouer son nom de fonction.

- Le Knighthood Alchemist, dit-il finalement. Je déteste.

- Ah ! Pourtant ça vous convient boss, lança le lieutenant en riant doucement.

- J'imagine que c'est ça le pire.

Heymans se contenta de sourire, étant habitué aux frasques de son supérieur. Ils mirent une heure à atteindre le domicile des Hughes à cause de la mauvaise visibilité qui provoqua des embouteillages dans toute la ville. Alphonse s'en excusa.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait faire ce détour...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, boss. Je n'allais pas vous laisser affronter cette tempête tout seul.

Ils se dirent au revoir et Al courut jusque sous le perron. Il retrouva Gracia et Elysia dans la cuisine. La petite gribouillait sur une feuille avec application, tandis que sa mère écoutait attentivement la radio. Elle remarqua le retour du jeune homme lorsque ce dernier apparut sur le seuil de la petite pièce.

- Alphonse, tu es trempé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Désolé, fit-t-il en accrochant son manteau.

- Ce n'est pas grave voyons. Tu devrais te changer, tu vas attraper la mort. Je vais te faire couler un bain.

- Oh non ce n'est pas la peine madame...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Alphonse se vit donc forcé de prendre un bain, mais selon ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre. Il laissa ses muscles se détendre après être entré dans l'eau fumante avec un soupir de contentement. Dehors, la pluie s'intensifia.

La tempête dura trois jours et Alphonse dut prendre son mal en patience avant d'aller voir Lily. A la radio, le Président lui-même conseillait les habitants de Central de ne pas sortir de chez eux avant que le temps ne redevienne à peu près clément. Al, Gracia et Elysia virent l'arbre du voisin s'effondrer à cause du vent. Heureusement il s'écrasa du côté du trottoir, brisant la barrière qui entourait le petit jardin. Central était totalement paralysée par le déchaînement de la nature et personne n'alla travailler le temps que la tempête dura. Finalement, le 22 novembre, le ciel était nettoyé et si le fond de l'air restait frais, il faisait bien meilleur. Alphonse fut appelé en tant qu'alchimiste d'état pour réparer les zones les plus touchées par la tempête.

Toute la journée il reconstruisit des bâtiments, remit en place des poteaux électriques, libérant plusieurs personnes emprisonnées sous les décombres de quelques maisons, à moitié détruites à cause des chutes d'arbres et autres. Il rentra tard, fourbu. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de dormir, mais il voulait aller rendre visite à Lily durant la nuit.

Il n'avait pas raconté grand-chose à Mustang et Elizabeth. En fait il avait passé sous silence sa conversation avec Lily et avait juste avoué qu'il avait cherché à voir une amie, et qu'on le lui avait empêché. Le Président et sa subordonnée avaient tirés leurs conclusion seuls à la mention de « l'amie » et à l'air gêné d'Alphonse. En vérité, ce dernier était embarrassé de leur mentir, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix pour le moment. Pour une fois sa capacité à ne pas savoir dire de mensonges lui avait bien servie.

Lorsqu'il fut sur le perron, Alphonse remarqua que la porte était fermée à clé. Aucune lumière ne passait par les fenêtres. Gracia et Elysia devaient être couchée. Le jeune homme sortit ses propres clés et entra. Il alla dans la cuisine et alluma la lumière. L'horloge indiquait vingt-trois heures. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi fatigué, le colonel en charge de sa zone l'avait fait travailler jusqu'à pas d'heure. Mais si c'était pour aider, Alphonse n'avait rien contre.

Il ouvrit le frigidaire et en sortit un sandwich que Gracia avait préparé pour lui. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu et jugeait se genre de pratiques tout à fait inutile, mais il ne put s'empêcher de la bénir mentalement. Il mangea rapidement puis monta se changer. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital dans ses habits poussiéreux. Une fois prêt, il éteignit les lumières derrière lui, verrouilla la porte d'entrée et il s'enfonça dans les rues sombres de Central.

Certains gardes restaient immobiles près des portes des chambres occupées, mais un préférait patrouiller. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, cela le rendait nerveux. Il entendirent alors un énorme « CRAC » qui résonna dans la parc de l'hôpital.

- On dirait que l'orage est revenu, remarqua un des hommes armés.

« Ouf » pensa Alphonse. Son alchimie avait été légèrement bruyante mais les gardes ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter. Le jeune homme se déplaça le long du balcon qu'il avait créé pour accéder aux fenêtres et voir sans être vu. Il se doutait que le docteur avait déplacée Lily au troisième étage car il semblait bien plus sécurisé. La plupart des chambres étaient vides, mais il en avait vu deux où une personne, un petit garçon et un adulte, dormaient. Al avança en longeant le mur et atteignit une chambre où de la lumière filtrait à travers les barreaux. Il pencha la tête.

Lily était là. Assise à un bureau, elle dessinait, appuyant sa tête contre sa main gauche. Ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage. Alphonse tapa contre la vitre. La jeune femme leva vivement la tête. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle le vit, mais s'efforça de rester calme et de ne pas faire de bruit. Al se plaça face à la fenêtre, claqua des mains et détruisit la base des barreaux. Il les rattrapa avant qu'ils ne tombent au sol puis les posa soigneusement. Lily ouvrit la fenêtre et débarrassa le bureau des feuilles qui l'encombraient. Al passa par la fenêtre et se posa doucement au sol. Il fit signe à la jeune fille de ne pas parler en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres puis créa un mur de pierre épais qui recouvra le mur qui donnait sur le couloir.

- Comme ça ils ne nous entendrons pas, dit-il avec un sourire.

Lily se jeta sur lui et se serra contre lui, le prenant au dépourvu. Il rougit lorsqu'il sentit son souffle dans son cou.

- Tu es la première personne qui vient me rendre visite sans vouloir me blesser, murmura-t-elle.

Alphonse ne savait pas comment réagir alors il resta ainsi sans bouger, les bras le long du corps. Lily s'écarta finalement. Il remarqua ses yeux rougis.

« Quel idiot, Alphonse Elric » songea-t-il en se donnant des baffes intérieurement.

- Lily, commença-t-il. Savez-vous pourquoi ces gens vous gardent prisonnière ainsi ?

La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit défait et plaça mécaniquement une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Je ne suis pas d'ici. C'est pour ça.

- D'où viens-tu ? demanda-t-il, le tutoiement venant tout seul.

- J'ai vu la Vérité.

Il y eut un silence.

- Quoi ? murmura-t-il, choqué.

- Je l'ai vue, répéta-t-elle. En fait je crois que c'était moi. En tout cas c'était une femme, elle faisait la même taille que moi. Mais elle était blanche, entourée d'une... euh.

La jeune femme sembla chercher ses mots.

- Une aura, proposa Al.

- C'est ça. Une aura noire. Et un sourire assez terrifiant je dois dire. Son bras gauche a commencé à disparaître.

Alphonse regarda le bras de Lily. Il semblait pourtant normal. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je lui ai dit d'attendre. Parce que... Je ne voulais pas connaître la Vérité. Alors son bras a cessé de disparaître.

« _Tu vas tout de même passer la Porte_ »

- Finalement seuls deux doigts on disparus.

« _Tu ne connaitra pas la Vérité. Mais je te prend tout de même cette modeste somme pour la route_ »

Alphonse baissa les yeux vers la main gauche de son interlocutrice. Elle était bandée et seuls deux doigts et le pouce dépassaient de la bande de tissu. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, les deux fois qu'il l'avait vu.

- Donc... tu as passé la Porte mais tu ne connais pas la Vérité ? En conséquence elle ne t'as pris que deux doigts ?

C'était invraisemblable. Alors on pouvait simplement refuser de voir la Vraie Connaissance ? Aurait-il pu faire ça lors de son propre passage ?

- Non. Toi tu avais commis un crime. Donc ça n'aurait pas marché, répondit Emily d'une voix ferme à sa question silencieuse.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça sur moi ? demanda Al méfiant, après un silence.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, fit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

- Mais d'où viens-tu finalement ? Tu as juste dis que tu as vu la Vérité. Qu'as-tu fais d'ailleurs, si tu n'as pas essayé la transmutation humaine ?

Lily sembla hésiter.

- Pour voir la Porte sans faire de crime... il faut venir d'ailleurs. Comme... d'un autre monde, souffla-t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a un autre monde. Peut-être plusieurs, j'en sais rien. Mais je viens d'un autre monde. J'ai passé la Porte et je me suis retrouvée ici. Je sais, c'est bizarre. Malheureusement je suis tombée sur ce salaud de Grumman. Il a été très intéressé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il aimerait bien aller dans l'autre monde lui aussi, ce con.

- Attend...

« Un autre monde ? Comment ça ? »

- Bien plus avancé technologiquement, révéla Lily. Je dirais à peu près un siècle d'avance sur votre temps. D'où l'intérêt de Grumman.

Alphonse la fixa dans les yeux - « si beaux et verts... non, concentration ». Encore une fois son détecteur de mensonge restait silencieux. _Elle disait la vérité_. Mais peut-être avait-il tort.

- Que s'est-il passé le jour où tu es arrivée ici ? Avant que tu ne passes la Porte ? questionna-t-il.

- Il pleuvait. Beaucoup. Un orage, comme il y en a rarement. Avec des éclairs dans tous les sens, la folie. J'étais sortie ce jour-là. Je devais rejoindre mon... un ami. Je n'avais pas pris de parapluie car lorsque j'étais sortie il faisait un temps magnifique, c'est venu d'un coup. J'ai vu le ciel s'illuminer. Puis je me suis retrouvée dans cet endroit tout blanc, avec la Vérité.

- Et après ?

- Je me suis retrouvée dans une rue, pas loin d'ici. Juste à côté de Grumman. J'étais dans un espèce de petit cratère noir, comme si une mini-bombe avait explosé à cet endroit. Le vieux me fixait comme s'il voyait un fantôme. Il a fait signe à un des soldats qui était avec lui et... je crois qu'on m'a assommée. Je me suis réveillé ici, sous les yeux de cette connasse de McEnrow.

Alphonse passa une main sur son menton et resta ainsi, immobile, en réfléchissant. Ce n'était pas une histoire de chimères finalement. C'était quelque chose de tout à fait incroyable, dépassant l'imagination. Un autre monde. Grumman cherchait peut-être cette technologie avancée. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir que la jeune fille venait d'un autre monde ? Certes elle était apparue de nulle part, à la suite d'un éclair ayant frappé le sol.

- Comment ont-ils déduit que tu venais d'un autre monde ?

- Je ne me doutais de rien au début. J'ai simplement cru que je m'était evanouie, à cause du choc. Et McEnrow est douce et belle, au premier abord, donc je l'ai pensée de mon côté. Elle m'a demandé en quelle année on était. Au réveil, comme ça, je ne me suis pas tout de suite souvenue de l'histoire avec la Vérité. Alors j'ai naturellement répondu 2011. Mais en fait c'était 1914.

- 2011 ? s'exclama Al.

- Oui. 9 novembre 2011 pour être précise.

- 9 novembre...

Puis une révélation le frappa. La première fois qu'il avait vu la jeune femme était il y a six mois de ça...

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Lily réfléchit un instant.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Trois mois peut-être ? Ou plus. Je dirais cinq mois. On est le combien ?

Alphonse hésita un moment. Lily attendit silencieusement.

- Le 22 novembre, répondit-il finalement. 1915, il ajouta, et sa voix se brisa.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent.

- Oh.

Puis elle les baissa. Alphonse voulut dire quelque chose mais il en fut incapable. Lily ramena ses jambes contre elle et les entoura de ses bras.

- J'en ai assez de perdre autant d'années de ma vie, murmura-t-elle.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, puis plus abondamment et finalement elle éclata en sanglots. Al décida qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Les joues légèrement rosies, il entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Il détestait voir les gens tristes ainsi. C'était un trait de famille Elric, son frère étant pareil. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla assez court, la jeune fille le repoussa -doucement, mais fermement- et il s'écarta. Elle essuya ses yeux rougis.

- Je ne leur ai pas dit tout ça, annonça-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Pardon ? fit Al, légèrement déconnecté.

- Ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne leur ai pas dit à eux. Grumman, McEnrow et leurs sbires.

- Oh. C'est très bien.

Alphonse se demanda ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. La délivrer c'était évident. Tout à coup il eut un pressentiment, il tendit l'oreille. Une idée le frappa comme un coup de poing.

- Lily ! Est-ce que les gardes viennent te voir de temps en temps ?

- Oui, pour vérifier que tout va...

Elle blêmit.

Il y eut un bruit de clés.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama une voix.

- Merde, jura Alphonse.

C'était la seconde fois en une semaine. Il devenait vulgaire. L'alchimiste empoigna le bras de la jeune fille.

- On y va, dit-il.

A l'instant où elle se leva une alarme stridente se mit à rugir. Les lumières s'éteignirent et des bruits de courses se firent entendre.

- Détruisez-moi ça ! cria quelqu'un derrière le mur créé par Al.

Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre. Alphonse grimpa souplement sur le bureau et aida Lily qui peinait à cause de ses muscles fondus après un an d'inactivité. Ils passèrent par la fenêtre et prirent pied sur le balcon créé grâce à l'alchimie. Le jeune homme regarda par dessus la barrière et jura une deuxième fois.

En bas, des lumières éclairaient le parc, ne laissant pas une zone d'ombre, pas une cachette de libre. Des gardes armés patrouillaient, il y avait des chiens retenus en laisse. Al prit le temps de réfléchir. Lui tout seul, il battait tous ces hommes sans problème. Mais avec Lily...

- Nous allons passer par le toit, opta le jeune homme. Accroche-toi à moi.

Lily hésita, indécise. Un bruit d'explosion éclata et ils virent des faisceaux de lampes torches passer par la fenêtre. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou d'Alphonse. Ce dernier claqua dans ses mains, les posa sur le sol et ils s'élevèrent en même temps que la colonne de pierre qu'il créait. Il passèrent sur le toit et avancèrent sur l'autre bord avec prudence. La rue était elle aussi brillamment éclairée et d'autres hommes armés patrouillaient. Mais cette fois-ci, ils faisaient partie de l'armée. Il y avait probablement un alchimiste dans le tas. Alphonse regarda autour de lui. L'hôpital était isolé des autres habitations et la rue grouillant de gardes l'entourait.

- Ils sont là ! lança une voix étouffée, venant du balcon.

Le jeune homme ferma brièvement les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune issue, pas avec un tel poids mort. Ils allaient la transférer ailleurs, sûrement hors de la ville.

Il se tourna vers Emily.

- Lily...

Elle le regarda, résignée. La lune faisait briller ses yeux, leur donnant une couleur turquoise. Al eut du mal à en détacher son regard.

- Je te retrouverai, déclara-t-il fermement.

La jeune femme sourit en lui pressant la main. Ses yeux s'embrouillaient déjà de larmes.

- Pardon, souffla le jeune homme.

Il hésita un instant puis se détourna, et partit en courant au bout du toit à gauche. Puis il sauta.

Lily étouffa un cri et se précipita à sa suite.

- Ne bougez plus ! hurla un garde derrière elle.

Une détonation retentit et une balle lui frôla l'épaule, causant une douleur cuisante. Mais Lily ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée au bord du toit, là où Alphonse avait disparu.

- Imbéciles ! Ne lui tirez pas dessus ! résonna la voix de McEnrow.

Emily se pencha légèrement, mais la parapet l'empêchait de voir le bord du bâtiment en bas. Soudain une lumière vive et des éclairs éclatèrent au niveau de trottoir. Les gardes présents s'écroulèrent, assommés par des grosses mains de pierres ayant surgis du sol, et la jeune fille vit une tête blonde apparaître, traverser rapidement la rue et s'effacer parmi les ombres derrière un immeuble. Elle soupira de soulagement. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça.

« Quelle pleurnicharde » pensa-t-elle simplement.

Une main gantée lui empoigna le bras et la retourna.

- Tu espérait t'enfuir n'est-ce-pas ? siffla McEnrow.

Elle traîna Lily avec une force surprenante -ou c'était elle qui était trop faible- et s'arrêta devant l'escouade de gardes qui l'avaient accompagné.

- Préparez le camion, lança la femme. On la transfère à l'aube.

Ils hochèrent la tête et redescendirent.

- Qui était-ce ?

Lily se tourna vers le docteur.

- Pardon ?

- Ne joue pas l'idiote avec moi. Qui était cette personne ? Alphonse Elric ?

La jeune fille sembla confuse mais essaya de rester impassible.

- C'est ça, dit-elle sa voix tremblant légèrement.

- Ne me mens pas ! s'écria McEnrow en serrant son bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Qui était-ce ?

- Je vous emmerde.

Le docteur poussa un cri de rage et donna une baffe à Lily qui lui en fit voir trente-six chandelles. Des larmes de douleur perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, et la jeune femme se mit à sangloter.

- Tu feras moins la maligne, grinça McEnrow.

Les deux femmes descendirent à leur tour du toit.

« Elle a gobé » songea Emily. Une seringue s'enfonça dans son cou, une souffrance sans nom se propagea dans ses veines comme du poison et elle s'évanouie.

* * *

><p>J'ai trop aimé écrire ce chapitre (attention écrire pas lire).<p>

Voilàààà !

Reviews ? :)

A plus !


	4. Chapitre 3

Déjà merci à tous(tes) pour les reviews ça fait super plaisir ! Et merci à Valy pour ses gentils commentaires :)

Bon je m'excuse d'avance car je n'ai pas un rythme fixe ou organisé mais j'écris quand même quelques chapitres donc patience !

Enjoy !

**Chapitre trois : recherches**

Il était autour de trois heures du matin lorsqu'Alphonse s'écroula dans son lit, habillé. Il était tout simplement déprimé et n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : dormir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Je dois savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Mon programme d'aujourd'hui ?

- 8h, réunion avec les dirigeants Ishvalans et les chefs d'équipes de reconstruction, 11h conférence sur le plan économique du pays, 15h pause déjeuner, 15h30 message radio concernant les dégâts de la tempête et votre compassion envers les familles touchées, 16h traitement de documents et de rapports jusqu'à 20h, débita Elizabeth Hawkeye.

Le président Mustang ouvrit à la volée la porte de la salle de son équipe personnelle.

- Quelle heure ? demanda-t-il.

- Entre minuit et deux heures du matin, président, répondit Kain Fuery, un casque audio sur les oreilles.

- Très bien, major. Lieutenant Havoc.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Je veux la liste de tous les patients de l'hôpital.

- Très bien.

- Lieutenant Breda j'aimerais que vous récupériez la déposition du docteur... Quel est son nom déjà ?

- Elle n'en a pas fait monsieur, répondit Heymans en consultant un dossier. Mais un des infirmiers si. Et c'est le Dr. McEnrow.

Liza tiqua.

- Monsieur, dit-elle.

Roy se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il colonel ?

- Cette femme est le docteur qui s'est occupée d'Alphonse Elric, je lui ai parlé à plusieurs reprises.

- Parfait. Prenez le major Fuery avec vous et allez l'interroger, ordonna Roy.

- Monsieur, fit la femme exécutant le salut militaire et en claquant ses bottes l'une contre l'autre.

Elle sortit de la salle, Kain à sa suite qui dut accélérer le pas pour se maintenir à sa hauteur.

- Colonel ?

- Oui ?

- Ce n'est pas l'hôpital dans lequel Mr Elric a été arrêté ?

Le visage d'Elizabeth se ferma.

- Oui, c'est celui-ci.

- Alphonse, réveille-toi.

Alphonse grogna et se tourna.

- Alphonse, ton frère est au téléphone, dit Gracia, tenant le téléphone à la main.

Le jeune homme leva une main et Mrs Hughes lui passa le combiné, posant l'appareil sur les draps. Al posa l'écouteur sur son oreille, ayant à peine la force de le tenir.

- Ptit frère ?

- Hm...

- Ok, je vois. Tu es au courant qu'il est huit heures du matin ? D'habitude tu es levé plus tôt que ça !

- J'ai.

Il y eut une pause.

- Ouiii ? fit Edward, attendant la suite.

- ...mal dormit cette nuit.

- Si tu le dis. Alors t'as eu les résultats ?

Son frère devait s'ennuyer à Resembool pour l'appeler aussi souvent.

- Oui. J'ai réussi.

- C'est génial ! Mais un Elric ne pouvait décemment pas rater ce test. Alors c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Il est nul. Roy a vraiment fait n'importe quoi.

Maintenant qu'il était un peu plus réveillé Al se rappelait des évènements de la veille et cela le mécontentait au plus haut point.

- C'est quoi ?

- Knighthood. The Knighthood Alchemist, marmonna Alphonse, sa tête à moitié enfouie sous les draps.

- Mais c'est la classe ! s'exclama Ed.

Puis il sembla se rappeler que c'était son meilleur ennemi qui avait choisis le nom.

- Enfin... Mustang aurait pu faire pire.

- Difficilement...

- Sinon, tu as revu cette fille ?

Alphonse décida de ne pas dire immédiatement la vérité à son frère. Cette histoire était un véritable désastre. Il ne savait pas où était Lily, ce qu'on lui faisait subir et cette pensée l'_insupportait_. Il devait la retrouver.

- Non, mentit le jeune homme. Pas encore.

- Ok. Tu me tiens au courant.

- D'accord.

- A plus frérot !

- Au revoir grand-frère.

Il y eut un déclic signifiant qu'Edward avait raccroché. Al lâcha le téléphone qui tomba sur l'oreiller. Il devait retrouver Lily. Elle avait peut-être laissé un indice quelque part.

Pour la troisième fois cette semaine, il alla à l'hôpital du centre.

Alphonse décida de procéder autrement que les fois précédentes. Il alla dans un immeuble à droite de l'hôpital qui était séparé par une avenue. Il arriva sur le toit du bâtiment et évalua la distance qui le séparait du toit en face d'environ cinquante mètres. C'était bien trop pour un pont. Il créa un grappin à l'aide de l'alchimie, y ajouta une corde, et la lança de toute ses forces. Il échoua mais après trois tentatives, le grappin se coinça derrière une cheminée. Al se rappela d'un entraînement avec son maître où son frère et lui avait dû traverser un canyon à l'aide d'une corde et de la seule force de leurs bras.

Ça avait été terrifiant.

Le jeune homme dû accomplir la même chose. Mais il était bien plus fort qu'à l'époque et la traversée s'effectua sans problème. Il alla sur le balcon créé durant la nuit, qui n'était heureusement pas gardé, et examina attentivement les barreaux et le sol. Aucun indice. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre aux barreaux brisés, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce : personne. On voyait clairement que le départ du docteur et de Lily avait été fait dans la précipitation. Des feuilles étaient éparpillées sur le sol, les draps du lit défaits et des gravats jonchaient la pièce. Alphonse entra en passant par la fenêtre. Aurait-elle pu laisser une indication ?

« _On va où ?_ »

Il fit le tour de la pièce, revint au bureau où un crayon à dessin avait été laissé derrière.

« _Ça ne te regarde pas._ »

Le crayon.

« _Dites moi ! et elle se débattit une nouvelle mais fut rejetée contre le bureau._ »

Alphonse se précipita sur le bureau et chercha une quelconque indication sur le bois.

« _Préparez le van. Et prévenez Millost, je ne veux pas lui causer de mauvaise surprise._ »

Tout près du bord, Al repéra un mot écrit maladroitement, et totalement incompréhensible. Logiquement Lily devait être dos à ce qu'elle écrivait. Elle était probablement droitière. Le jeune homme se retourna pour être face à la porte et prit le crayon dans sa main droite, afin de voir comment lui écrirait le message. Le plus pratique était d'écrire comme s'il le faisait sur une feuille devant lui.

L'alchimiste monta sur la bureau, se mit dos à la fenêtre et déchiffra les lettres inscrites. Lily avait fait deux tentatives et la plus lisible était celle de droite :

M i l l _os_t

« Millost »

Était-ce une ville ? Un nom d'hôpital, ou celui d'un docteur ? Le plus facile était de consulter les listes de communes du pays. Et pour cela, Alphonse avait accès à la bibliothèque de l'armée. Il se redressa, gonflé d'énergie. Il avait une piste.

- Vous dîtes que le docteur est partit ?

- Oui.

- Quand exactement ?

- Je... je ne sais pas trop. Je commence à 7h30 et elle n'était déjà pas là. Donc très tôt ce matin je pense.

- Bon, c'est tout. Nous allons jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, annonça Liza.

L'infirmière à l'accueil s'affola.

- Mais... les patients... euh, il ne faut p...

- C'est tout, répéta Elizabeth Hawkeye, implacable.

Son regard se fit polaire et l'infirmière sembla terrifiée, ainsi que Kain qui était à côté de sa supérieure.

- Major, dit cette dernière en se détournant.

- Oui ! s'écria le major Fuery en la suivant dans le couloir.

- Il y a quelque chose de louche, murmura le colonel. Avec Alphonse qui voulait voir son amie, c'est la deuxième fois que cet hôpital refuse qu'on le parcoure librement.

Les deux soldats entrèrent dans l'aile Internement, traversèrent un couloir et montèrent les escaliers. Au premier étage tout semblait normal, quelques infirmiers allaient et venaient. Rien de suspicieux. Ils poursuivirent jusqu'au deuxième étage où là aussi, tout semblait normal. Mais les escaliers s'arrêtaient là.

- J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il y avait un troisième étage, fit Kain en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y en a un, dit Liza avec fermeté.

Elle se dirigea vers un panneau de fer et le tira en bandant ses muscles, aidée du major. C'était une cage d'ascenseur. Ils entrèrent et la jeune femme pressa le bouton marqué d'un trois. La machine s'ébranla, ils sentirent qu'elle montait. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent et poussèrent la porte blindée.

L'étage était vide. Le colonel et son subordonné avancèrent lentement, elle la main sur son arme, lui en regardant de tout les côtés. Liza ouvrit chaque porte sur leur passage. Toutes les chambres étaient vides. Ils atteignirent la porte marquée du nombre « 324 », qui était l'avant dernière. La jeune femme voulut ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci se révéla être verrouillée.

- Vérifiez l'autre porte.

Kain s'exécuta. Il ouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

- Vide colonel.

- C'est ici, murmura Elizabeth.

Elle sortit son arme et tira un coup sur la serrure.

Alphonse avait entendu des voix, sûrement celles des gardes. Il y eut un coup de feu et il vit la serrure sauter. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas les clés mais c'était sans importance. Le jeune homme se jeta dehors et transmuta une échelle contre le mur menant au toit.

- Ne bougez plus ! cria une voix féminine.

Elle ajouta quelque chose mais sa voix fut masquée par un nouveau coup de feu. Al grimpa en vitesse le long de l'échelle et la détruisit avant de se précipiter vers le bord du toit.

Elizabeth avait vu une personne s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

- Major ! appela-t-elle en tirant une fois.

Elle se précipita à la poursuite de l'inconnu, Kain Fuery sur ses talons. Ils sautèrent tous deux par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle vit une échelle de pierre se dissoudre dans le mur.

« Un alchimiste ! » pensa-t-elle.

- Faites-moi la courte échelle, ordonna le colonel.

Kain plaça ses mains en coupe et elle prit appuie dessus avec son pied droit, et monta sur le toit. La jeune femme vit un homme se hissant sur une corde pour atteindre le toit de l'immeuble opposé.

- Restez ici, haleta-t-elle avant de se lancer à la poursuite de l'individu.

Alphonse entendit les pas du garde qui s'approchait. Il se hissa avec plus d'ardeur le long de la corde et atteignit le toit. Il bascula derrière la parapet pour être invisible et ne pas être touché par d'éventuelles balles. Il fit disparaître la corde et le grappin et resta ainsi, essoufflé.

Elizabeth s'arrêta au bord du toit, respirant profondément, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle n'avait pas pu voir la tête de cet homme et n'avait que l'apparence de l'imperméable beige, ce qui était bien maigre. Elle se détourna et rejoignit le major Fuery qui la regarda avec inquiétude.

- Tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle. Prenons quelques photos et retournons voir le président.

Kain sortit un appareil de son sac à dos et entreprit de prendre des clichés de la pièce. Elizabeth remarqua des fissures de formes géométriques qui s'étendaient sur le balcon.

« Ces signes ne me sont pas inconnus » songea-t-elle. Elle demanda à Kain de les prendre en photo puis tout deux quittèrent l'hôpital. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparus dans l'ascenseur une porte cachée en un pan du mur s'ouvrit et une escouade de gardes armés sortit d'une petite pièce, parmi eux un petit garçon et un adulte, en tenue d'hôpital et menottés.

- On a eu chaud. Un peu plus et ils nous découvraient tous, grogna un des soldats.

Alphonse rentra pour prendre une douche et se changer avant d'aller au Q.G militaire. Son imperméable beige était couvert de poussière de plâtre et ouvert sur toute sa largeur à cause d'un accroc.

« Il est fichu » songea le jeune homme.

Une fois prêt il prit le tramway pour être au Q.G au plus vite. Après être arrivé, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la bibliothèque de l'armée.

- Bonjour monsieur j'aimerais consulter la liste de toutes le communes du pays, ainsi que celle des hôpitaux et des habitants.

Le vieil homme qui classait des dossier ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

- Puis-je savoir si vous faîtes bien partie de l'armée ? demanda-t-il.

Alphonse sortit sa montre en argent et la posa sur le comptoir. Cette fois-ci, l'homme leva les yeux et regarda attentivement l'objet.

- Nom de fonction ?

- Knighthood Alchemist.

- J'ai entendu parler de vous.

« Déjà... » songea l'alchimiste.

Le bibliothécaire sauta de sa chaise et disparut derrière le comptoir. Lorsqu'il demanda au jeune homme de le suivre, ce dernier put voir qu'il faisait 1m30 au grand maximum. Ils parcoururent plusieurs rayons.

- Ici les communes d'Amestris, classées par ordre alphabétique, indiqua l'homme en désignant une rangée de bouquins. Là (il se retourna) la liste des hôpitaux. Pour les noms des amestriens, il faut aller consulter les dossiers personnels dans la salle des archives.

Alphonse le remercia et prit un volume des communes qui correspondait aux lettres J à R. Il s'installa par terre contre l'étagère et feuilleta le livre. Il y avait Millope mais suivit de Morna, donc aucun Millost. Le jeune homme replaça le bouquin et s'empara de celui qui listait les hôpitaux. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul cette fois-ci. Encore une fois, il n'y avait aucun Millost. L'alchimiste sortit de la salle après avoir souhaité une bonne journée au bibliothécaire. Il monta d'un étage et alla dans la section Archives.

- Bonjour, dit-il à la femme qui lui tournait le dos.

Il la reconnu lorsqu'elle lui fit face.

- Seska, s'étonna-t-il.

- Mr. Elric, s'exclama l'archiviste. Que faites-vous ici ?

En temps normal, Alphonse aurait discuté avec elle mais ce n'était pas un temps normal.

- J'aimerais consulter une liste de noms commençant par la lettre M.

- Le nom seulement ?

- Oui.

- Il y a une centaine de milliers de nom commençant par M monsieur.

Al soupira, il s'y attendait.

- Mais je peux vous aider... proposa Seska. J'ai lu toutes les archives.

Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Ah ! Je... je sais que je n'ai pas le droit m..mais je m'ennuyais beaucoup et... je suis désolée ! s'affola la jeune femme en rougissant.

- Ce n'est pas grave mais vous pouvez effectivement m'aider. Vous souvenez-vous du nom de Millost ?

L'archiviste se concentra quelques instants.

- Oui, répondit-elle, mais il y en a plusieurs. Une dizaine en tout.

Al réfléchit un moment.

- C'est un médecin, dit-il finalement.

- Ah, oui ! Jean Millost, 55 ans, domicilié dans la commune de Sedden. Directeur d'un centre d'internement qui prend en charge toute la zone ouest d'Amestris. Une femme, trois en...

- Merci ! s'exclama Alphonse en quittant la pièce au pas de course.

- ...fants, termina Seska prise au dépourvu.

Tout concordait : Grumman était basé à l'Ouest et selon Lily il était le maître des opérations...

- Donc il vous a échappé.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux. Elle était venu faire son rapport au président et celui-ci avait accordé une pause aux dirigeants Ishvalans.

- Ne vous minez pas colonel. Vous aviez peu de chances de gagner à une course sur les toits contre un alchimiste maître de son art. Maintenant montrez-moi cette photo qui vous préoccupe.

- Bien, fit Liza avant d'aller voir Kain. Major, avez vous les photos ?

- Oui colonel ! répondit le jeune homme. Tenez.

La jeune femme pris le polaroid et l'amena à son supérieur.

- Ça me fait aussi penser à quelque chose, dit Roy Mustang en fronçant les sourcils. Si cet homme était un alchimiste vous devriez demander à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît, comme Mr Elric.

Liza acquiesça, sachant très bien que Mustang n'était pas très doué en alchimie « générale ». Il ne savait que produire des colonnes de flammes.

- Je l'ai vu entrer tout à l'heure, continua le président. Vous pourriez l'appeler en passant par l'accueil.

- J'y vais de ce pas monsieur.

La jeune femme prit congé de son supérieur, qui retourna à la conférence, et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Elle emprunta la micro au militaire derrière son guichet.

- Le Knighthood Alchemist Alphonse Elric est demandé au bureau du président, crachotèrent les hauts-parleurs.

« Oh non » pensa Al qui prévoyait de se jeter dans le premier train en direction de West City. Mais sa condition d'alchimiste d'état l'obligeait à obéir aux ordres. De plus il avait reconnu la voix d'Elizabeth Hawkeye. Il alla donc au bureau de Roy, au dernier étage du Q.G. Ce fut Liza qui l'accueillit.

- Oh, Alphonse. Entre.

Le jeune homme suivit la sniper dans la pièce à côté où l'équipe de Mustang travaillait en silence. Il salua les membres de l'équipe avec un sourire puis se pencha sur la photo que lui tendit le colonel.

- Oui, c'est bien de l'alchimie, confirma-t-il. Très récente. Puis-je savoir où la photo a été prise ?

- Bien sûr. C'est l'hôpital où tu étais pour ta rééducation, répondit la femme.

Al s'efforça de rester impassible. Alors c'était elle qui l'avait poursuivi plus tôt dans la journée.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en tâchant de garder un ton naturel.

- Durant la nuit une personne s'est introduite à l'étage privé de la section internement. Cette partie contient les dangereux criminels et est placée sous bonne garde par l'hôpital. Des soldats ont été dépêchés sur place mais l'individu a réussi à s'enfuir. Je l'ai vu ce matin-même alors que j'enquêtais avec le major Fuery.

Puis elle regarda l'alchimiste avec curiosité.

- C'est une coupure ? dit-elle en désignant une estafilade sur sa joue.

- Oh, fit Al.

Il s'était en effet coupé, justement un essayant d'échapper à la sniper et son arme ensorcelée.

- Euh, oui. En me rasant, inventa-t-il avec le premier mensonge qui lui passait par la tête.

Elizabeth sembla surprise puis un petit sourire énigmatique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je vois. Merci pour votre aide monsieur.

Ce fut au tour d'Alphonse de la regarder d'un air étonné mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Il devait rentrer faire sa valise et aller dans l'ouest. Il dit au revoir à toute l'équipe et sortit de la pièce.

En espérant de toute son âme qu'il retrouverait Lily.

* * *

><p>Voilà finished ! A bientôt (j'espère) !<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

Bon, je dois avouer que j'ai quand même BEAUCOUP de retard. Mais en fait j'écris quand l'envie me vient et c'est par périodes. Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Je m'excuse encore ! Enjoy :)

**Chapitre quatre : l'Ouest**

- Monsieur ?

Alphonse se réveilla en sursaut.

- Oui ?

- Votre ticket s'il-vous-plait.

Al tendit son billet au contrôleur qui l'examina un instant avant de le lui rendre.

- Vous devriez rester éveillé, West City n'est plus très loin, conseilla l'homme.

- Merci.

L'alchimiste se cala confortablement sur son siège et regarda le paysage d'un air pensif. C'était la première fois qu'il allait dans l'ouest, mais il ne prévoyait pas de s'attarder. Il allait retrouver Lily puis la mettre en sécurité quelque part. Le fait qu'un autre monde existe était très intéressant, Al avait hâte d'an savoir plus. Mais que Grumman agisse dans le dos du président avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Alphonse se demandait comment était cet autre monde. Car pour le moment il croyait à l'histoire de Lily simplement avec son instinct mais son esprit scientifique refusait cette explication. Il questionnerai Lily sur son monde et trancherai à ce moment : folle ou non.

Le jeune homme passa l'heure suivante à bouquiner mais il était tellement préoccupé qu'au final il lut vaguement deux pages. Lorsque le train ralentit et qu'une voix annonça « West City » il prit sa valise et sortit sur le quai. Il y avait foule et il dut batailler pour atteindre la gare. Enfin Alphonse se retrouva dans la rue devant une batterie de taxis. Il s'approcha d'une des voitures et se pencha à la fenêtre.

- Bonjour monsieur. Circulez-vous hors de la ville ?

- C'est pourquoi ptit ?

- Pour aller à Sedden.

Le vieux chauffeur passa une main sur son menton mal rasé en réfléchissant.

- Hmpf, c'est trop loin ça. Désolé ptit les taxis y vont pas aussi loin. Faudra trouver aut' chose, marmonna-t-il.

- Je vous remercie, fit Alphonse.

Il décida d'aller chercher ses renseignements ailleurs. Le plus simple aurait été d'aller au Q.G mais il ne voulait pas croiser Grumman, cela ferait le plus mauvais effet. En regardant autour de lui Al remarqua que West City était bien différente de Central. Ici les bâtiments n'étaient pas aussi grands et travaillés, les mines des habitants étaient plus sombres : il y avait des tensions à la frontière avec le pays de Creta. L'alchimiste se dit que c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans un endroit inconnu sans son frère, avec qui il avait toujours voyagé. C'était... étrange.

Alphonse entra dans un bar sombre et se dirigea vers le comptoir sous les regards avinés des clients.

- Excusez-moi, fit-il au barman.

- Z'êtes trop jeune pour boire, rétorqua ce dernier sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil.

- C'est pour un renseignement.

Le barman se tourna vers le jeune homme et s'avança lentement le long du comptoir. Il s'appuya nonchalamment dessus et regarda le nouveau venu avec un air de convoitise.

- Un renseignement ? Ptête bien que j'pourrais vous aider... Mais z'êtes obligés d'm'aider aussi.

L'alchimiste sortit un billet de son porte-monnaie en prenant soin de cacher les autres à la vue de l'homme. Ce dernier le prit.

- C'est quoi ce renseignement ?

- Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait m'emmener à la ville de Sedden ? C'est au sud d'ici.

- Sedden, hein... Ouais j'vois où c'est. J'connais quelqu'un qui y va toute la semaine. Mais on est mardi va falloir attendre dimanche au soir. J'pourrais lui en toucher un mot si vous voulez.

- Merci, soupira Alphonse en déposant un billet supplémentaire sur le comptoir.

- Merci à vous, ricana le barman. A dimanche.

L'adolescent sortit du bar et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il ne voulait pas attendre cinq jours de plus. Il se mit en quête d'interroger plusieurs autres personnes : vendeur de journaux, primeurs, passants.

Il fit ainsi le tour de la ville pour finalement aller dans un hôtel. Il était épuisé.

- Où allez-vous comme ça ? demanda le réceptionniste en lui tendant la clé de sa chambre.

- A Sedden. Mais je ne trouve personne pour m'y emmener avant dimanche et c'est urgent.

- Ah mais mon frère à une livraison à faire là-bas. Il peut vous emmener si vous voulez, il part demain matin, proposa gentiment l'homme.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Alphonse. Ce serait vraiment incroyable !

- Ça ne posera aucun problème. Mais il part aux alentours de cinq heures.

- Où pourrai-je le trouver ?

- Je vais vous faire un plan.

Le réceptionniste s'empara d'une feuille et d'un stylo, et entreprit de dessiner un plan où marqua la maison de son frère d'une croix.

- Je peux lui téléphoner pour le prévenir, annonça l'homme.

- Je vous remercie infiniment, fit Alphonse.

Il alla à sa chambre d'hôtel. Il était fatigué mais bien trop nerveux à l'idée de dormir. Au final il s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit immédiatement. Il ne se réveilla pas pour le dîner mais bien plus tard, vers trois heures du matin. Le jeune homme se redressa puis se leva. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et remarqua son teint chiffonné et ses habits froissés. Il entreprit de prendre une longue douche brûlante puis de s'habiller de manière plus correcte. Il se regarda un instant dans le miroir et remarqua un problème : le docteur McEnrow allait immédiatement le reconnaître s'il la croisait. Que faire ? Al réfléchit au problème puis trouva une solution. Il sortit de sa chambre qu'il ferma soigneusement à clé et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le gardien de nuit. Ce dernier le regarda avec curiosité.

- Bonsoir monsieur, salua Alphonse.

- Bonsoir jeune homme. Puis-je vous aider ?

- Savez-vous si un magasin général peut être ouvert à cette heure-ci ?

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à une horloge accrochée derrière lui.

- A trois heures du matin ? s'exclama-t-il. Non, c'est très peu probable.

- D'accord, merci, fit Al l'air déçu.

- De quoi avez vous besoin ?

Le jeune homme hésita avant de répondre.

- De... d'une teinture pour cheveux noire et d'une paire de lunettes, avoua-t-il finalement.

- C'est inhabituel, remarqua le gardien en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne prévoyez pas de braquer une banque au moins ?

- Dans ce cas je vous demanderais une cagoule, répondit le côté scientifique d'Alphonse, et des armes à feu. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça. Je voudrais faire une... surprise à une amie.

L'homme haussa les épaules et se leva.

- Je reviens, lança-t-il. Surveillez cette baraque pour moi.

Alphonse s'accouda au bureau et attendit en silence. Le gardien revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Une teinture noire, fit-il en posant une fiole sur la table. Et des lunettes, ajouta-t-il tendant une paire aux verres cerclés de noir.

- Je... je vous remercie, dit Al étonné.

Puis il sortit son porte-feuille de sa poche.

- Je ne veux pas d'argent, prévint le gardien.

- J'insiste, répondit l'alchimiste.

Et il lui tendit deux billets équivalent à cinq mille cenza chacun. L'homme n'effectua même pas un mouvement pour les prendre et Al les posa sur le bureau. Il s'empara de la fiole et des lunettes puis retourna à sa chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit au gardien. Ce dernier regarda les billets.

- Di... dix mille ?

Alphonse dut enlever sa chemise et son veston pour ne pas les salir. Il lut attentivement la notice au dos de la fiole et entreprit de se teindre les cheveux en noir, sans oublier les sourcils. Il dut attendre cinq minutes la tête dans le lavabo que le produit fasse effet puis il se rinça et se sécha énergiquement les cheveux. Il chaussa ensuite ses lunettes et se redressa.

Il était méconnaissable, à tel point qu'il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son propre reflet. Ses cheveux blonds étaient à présent noir de jais -il ressemblait à Selim ainsi- et ses yeux dorés disparaissaient derrière des larges lunettes de vue qui ne corrigeaient pas grand-chose. Cette couleur lui durcissait le visage et le faisait paraître plus vieux, ce qui l'arrangea. Il réfléchit à un nom en se rhabillant.

« Alex... non c'est comme le major Armstrong. Alfred... beuh. Alain... Ah tiens c'est pas mal ça. Alain... » Il réfléchit à un nom convenable. « Bucker »

Satisfait, il rangea ses affaires et regarda l'heure sur sa montre d'argent : quatre heures trente. Il était temps d'aller voir le frère du réceptionniste. Il glissa la clé dans un boîtier mis à disposition des clients qui partaient à une heure indécente, ainsi que le paiement dans une enveloppe portant le numéro de sa chambre. Alphonse sortit ensuite de l'hôtel en saluant une nouvelle fois le gardien toujours abasourdit puis, son plan à la main, parcourut les rues de West City. Il parvint à trouver la maison du frère. Ce dernier chargeait un camion de caisses en bois. Alphonse s'approcha et se présenta.

- Ah c'est vous. Mon frangin m'a appelé pour me prévenir. Moi c'est Bolton.

- Je suis Alain, se présenta Al. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? proposa-t-il en posant sa valise et en retirant sa veste.

- Un coup de main s'rais pas d'refus, affirma l'homme.

Ils s'attelèrent à charger le camion et une fois cette tâche finit, il prirent place à l'avant.

- C'est quoi vot' affaire à Sedden ? demanda Bolton en démarrant le véhicule.

- Je vais voir une amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans un trou comme Sedden vot' copine ?

- Elle est à l'hôpital.

Il y eut un silence.

- Oh. Chez les fous je vois. Désolé, s'excusa l'homme avec gravité.

- Ce n'est rien, assura Alphonse avec un sourire. C'est à combien d'heures de route ?

- Pas grand-chose. Environ deux heures. J'dois être au magasin à sept heures pétantes. Y ont rien là-bas faut leur amener les produits de base comme le savon et tout ça.

- D'accord.

Le voyage s'effectua dans la musique country qui résonna dans l'habitacle après que Bolton eut allumé la radio pour ne pas s'endormir. Alphonse somnola la majeure partie du voyage. Il entendait la musique et le livreur qui fredonnait les paroles mais en même temps il rêvait. A l'aube ils entrèrent dans un village assez semblable à Resembool, à la différence qu'il n'y avait pas de gare. Le camion s'arrêta devant un magasin de fournitures générales, situé au centre du village, en face de l'église.

- On est arrivés, lança Bolton et Alphonse se réveilla en sursaut.

- Combien je vous dois ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Ce que vous voulez, répondit le livreur.

Al lui tendit un billet de mille cenza.

- Merci, dit-il en descendant du véhicule.

- De même, fit Bolton.

L'alchimiste décida de prendre un café et de manger un morceau, ainsi que de prendre une chambre car il prévoyait de rester quelques jours à Sedden. Il alla donc dans une auberge qui venait d'ouvrir et la gérante l'accueillit sans réticence.

- Je vous met à une table près du feu, annonça-t-elle. Vous semblez transi. Elise !

- Oui ? Je viens !

Une jeune femme apparut de l'arrière-salle et s'arrêta près du comptoir.

- Sers le monsieur s'il te plaît. Il désire un petit-déjeuner.

- Bien.

Alphonse se cala confortablement sur la chaise près de la cheminée, appréciant la chaleur venant du foyer ronflant. La serveuse revint avec un plateau sur lequel se tenaient tasse, cafetière, sucre, lait, pain et beurre. Elle le posa en jetant un coup d'œil à l'alchimiste.

- Je vous remercie, fit Al avec un sourire.

La jeune fille rougit, ne répondit rien et s'enfuit presque en direction des cuisines. Alphonse s'en étonna mais ne s'attarda pas sur son comportement. Il entreprit de se servir une tasse de café et de se beurrer des tartines. En se dirigeant vers l'auberge il avait aperçu un grand bâtiment à l'extérieur du village, entouré d'arbres et d'un mur d'enceinte. C'était probablement le centre d'internement du Dr. Millost. Il irait rendre une petite visite plus tard.

Alphonse se sentait fatigué et fourbu. Il demanda à la gérante s'il était possible d'avoir une chambre et elle fila la lui préparer. Une fois son petit-déjeuner terminé, il se leva, prit sa valise et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre un lit bien moelleux. Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Il se réveilla à treize heures, frais et dispos. Il descendit et tomba sur la gérante.

- Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Oui très bien. La chambre est très confortable.

La femme sembla ravie.

- Vous arrivez juste à temps pour le déjeuner.

Alphonse la suivit et s'assit à la table près du feu. Elle lui servit un plat de choucroute qu'il attaqua avec appétit. Un poste de télévision était placé derrière le comptoir et on voyait le président saluer une foule qui l'acclamait.

- _Le président Roy Mustang a fait aujourd'hui une déclaration des plus surprenante : « Je désire instaurer dans ce pays un nouveau régime politique. La démocratie. Chaque personne majeure pourra voter pour l'élu de son choix afin qu'il dirige le pays ». Les questions ont fusé. En effet que ce passerait-il pour les soldats ayant participé à la guerre d'Ishval ? Ils ne deviendraient que des tueurs de masse. « J'en prend l'entière responsabilité » affirme le président. Suite à ces paroles, un congrès va se former pour décider si, oui ou non, une république serait instaurée en Amestris. Chaque habitant majeur pourra voter les choix suivants : pour, contre, neutre. Le vote se fera le 25 décembre 1915 et le changement, s'il en est, s'effectuera le 1er janvier 1916._

Al regardait le reportage tout en mangeant. Ainsi Roy avait suivit l'idée de son frère et lui : instaurer une démocratie en Amestris. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais il espérait de tout son coeur que Roy ne serait pas exécuté, ou envoyé en prison pour ses actions lors d'Ishval. Le jeune homme finit de manger, monta se brosser les dents puis décida de visiter le village. Il fit rapidement le tour du centre où se trouvaient le magasin, l'auberge, l'église, un primeur, un boucher, une boulangerie et l'école. Des routes en partaient pour rejoindre différentes maisons, comme à Resembool. Alphonse sortit du village et suivit une route menant à l'hôpital. Autour s'étendaient des champs et des prés où paissaient paisiblement des vaches. Il faisait frais, du gel recouvrait l'herbe sur les bords de la route, mais très beau. Al se promenait une main tenant sa veste, et l'autre dans sa poche. L'hôpital était proche à présent.

- Alors ?

- Elle ne dit rien.

- Préparez le fauteuil.

L'infirmier acquiesça et se détourna. McEnrow se tourna vers son confrère.

- J'imagine que vous préfériez faire tout ça dans le sous-sol ? demanda-t-elle.

- Évidemment. Contrairement à vous, j'ai une image à tenir, rétorqua un homme ayant la cinquantaine.

- Très bien. Allez la chercher, ordonna le docteur en faisant un signe de main à deux gardes près d'elle. A plus tard Millost.

La femme se détourna et suivit les deux gardes, ses talons résonnant dans le couloir. Millost secoua la tête et alla dans le parc entourant l'hôpital. En passant devant l'accueil il remarqua un jeune homme en train de parler au standardiste.

- Vous voudriez donc installer votre mère.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre que cet environnement lui conviendrait.

Millost s'approcha de l'inconnu.

- Permettez, dit-il à l'infirmier de l'accueil.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui avec étonnement. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui faisaient ressortir une peau pâle et portait des lunettes à la monture noire également et épaisse.

- Je me présente : Docteur Jean Millost. Je dirige cet établissement, se présenta le docteur en tendant la main.

- Oh, enchanté. Je suis Alain Bucker, répondit Al en lui serrant la main.

- Je crois avoir compris que vous souhaitez installer votre mère dans notre pension ?

- Euh... et bien pour tout dire...

- Marchons un peu, coupa Millost en désignant l'entrée.

Ils sortirent et Millost familiarisa son potentiel client avec le parc entourant les bâtiments.

- De quoi souffre votre pauvre mère ? questionna le directeur l'air soucieux.

- Elle commence à perdre la mémoire. La plupart du temps elle ne me reconnaît pas, ni ma soeur, et nous n'avons ni l'un, ni l'autre le temps de nous occuper d'elle.

- Et qu'en est-il de votre père ?

- Il nous a quitté il y a longtemps.

- Je vois. Vous avez ici l'endroit tout trouvé. Nous offrons des soins tous particuliers pour nos patients...

Millost fit son habituel discours pour vanter les avantages de son établissement et Alphonse l'écouta attentivement. S'il avait effectivement aidé McEnrow et Grumman à poursuivre leur entreprise infâme, il mentait quant à sa personnalité d'homme sympathique. Al sentit la fureur monter en lui devant autant de mensonges mais il se rappela lui-même qu'il ne faisait plus que mentir depuis qu'il avait rencontré Lily.

- Je vais vous donner un formulaire d'inscription ainsi qu'un petit livre qui présente convenablement notre établissement.

L'adolescent acquiesça en silence et suivit le directeur qui le conduisit dans son bureau au premier étage. La pièce était spacieuse avec une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le parc. Les murs étaient couverts de livres, le sol d'un tapis coûteux. Le bureau était de bois massif, sûrement du chêne analysa Al. Il y avait un fauteuil recouvert de velours rouge de chaque côté qui se faisaient face. Millost s'installa dans celui qui tournait le dos à la fenêtre et fit signe à Alphonse de s'asseoir. Ce dernier était impassible devant le luxe mélangé à la gravité de la pièce et il regarda Millost s'affairer, tout en réfléchissant. Il voulait s'introduire durant la nuit afin de localiser Lily mais la nature de McEnrow lui avait montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il risquait sa vie dans pareille entreprise. Il eut une idée assez intéressante qu'il se promit d'exécuter de retour à l'auberge.

- Voici le formulaire et le guide, dit Millost en posant une feuille et une revue devant Alphonse. Si vous voulez...

Le directeur fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte.

- Entrez !

Ce ne fut personne d'autre que McEnrow.

- Je dérange ? Demanda-t-elle et Al reconnut sa voix sur le champ.

- Du tout ! J'essaye de convaincre ce jeune homme de devenir un de nos clients, répondit Millost en riant.

Alphonse fit un sourire peu réussi, il se sentait glacé. Il se leva et salua le nouvelle venue d'un signe de tête.

- Je vous présente Mme McEnrow, notre plus éminent docteur et voici Alain Bucker.

- Enchanté, fit McEnrow.

- Le plaisir est pour moi, assura Al avec un sourire en priant intérieurement qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas.

Il se tourna vers Millost.

- Pour moi la réponse est claire mais comprenez que je dois d'abord consulter ma soeur.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça l'homme. Logez-vous dans les alentours.

- Je séjourne dans l'auberge du village.

- C'est très bien, la tenancière est une vieille amie à moi.

Le directeur se leva et serra la main d'Alphonse sous le regard attentif de McEnrow.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous téléphoner à votre soeur maintenant, avança-t-elle avec un sourire froid.

Alphonse prit un air étonné tandis que Millost lançait un regard d'avertissement à sa collègue. Cette dernière ne se départit pas de son sourire ce qui incita Millost à garder son calme.

- Eh bien... Elle est au travail pour l'instant je ne voudrais pas la déranger.

- L'affaire de votre mère est des plus sérieuses et mérite un dérangement n'est-ce pas ? Fit Millost avec un sourire mielleux qui comprenait le manège de la femme.

- Bien sûr, dit Alphonse qui avait compris qu'insister plus ferait louche, d'autant que McEnrow le soupçonnait de quelques chose.

Il doutait qu'elle l'eut reconnu mais elle devait trouver que sa présence était louche. Il s'empara donc du combiné du téléphone posé sur le bureau. Il composa un numéro en désespoir de cause.

Roy était assis à son bureau les mains rejointe devant son visage, prouvant qu'il était en intense réflexion. Les membres de son équipe travaillaient tranquillement. Elizabeth Hawkeye était a son propre bureau en train de peaufiner le prochain discours du président. Le téléphone sonna et Roy décrocha d'un geste machinal.

- Mustang, fit-il.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce comme à chaque fois que le président recevait un coup de fil. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et fit signe à Hawkeye de le rejoindre et lui tendit le combiné. La jeune femme, légèrement surprise, le prit et le porta à son oreille.

- Oui ?

Alphonse se rendit compte à quel point il était nerveux lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Roy et que le soulagement déferla sur lui.

- Allo Sarah ? C'est moi Al, dit-il.

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil mais il sut que le président avait reconnu sa voix lorsqu'il entendit celle de Liza Hawkeye.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas bien ?

- Alphonse ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis à Sedden, tu sais pour Maman. J'ai visité l'hôpital et parlé au directeur. C'est vraiment un chouette endroit.

- Sedden... l'ouest. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne peux pas parler librement ?

- C'est ça.

- Bon j'arrive le plus vite possible.

- Super ! Merci Sarah.

- Quelles sont nos relations ?

- Au revoir sœurette, et n'oublie pas surtout.

- Une seconde, intervint McEnrow en prenant le combiné. Melle Bucker ?

- Oui ?

- Ici le docteur McEnrow.

Elizabeth eut un sourire en coin. « Te voilà toi... » songea-t-elle en pensant à sa visite à l'hôpital.

- Bonjour, salua-t-elle en prenant une voix innocente. C'est vous la directrice ?

- Oh non, je ne suis qu'un des docteurs de l'établissement. J'ai cru comprendre que votre mère est malade. De quoi souffre-t-elle ?

Elizabeth repassa mentalement sa conversation avec Alphonse : il avait ajouté « n'oublie pas ».

- Elle perd la mémoire.

- Oh je vois, c'est malheureux. Eh bien, nous attendons avec impatience votre visite. Au revoir.

- Au revoir et merci.

Le colonel reposa le combiné et Roy attendit en haussant un sourcil.

- Lieutenant Breda, faites moi une recherche sur un hôpital situé à Sedden, dans l'Ouest. Je veux toutes les informations possibles. Président je vous demande la permission de me rendre là-bas.

- C'est Knighthood ?

- Exact. Je crois qu'il a besoin de mon aide.

- Très bien, allez-y. Connaissant les Elric, ça doit être quelque chose de grave, soupira Mustang.

Liza effectua le salut militaire et alla dans la salle d'archives où était partit Breda.

- Alors comme ça Mr Elric a fait des recherches sur cet hôpital ? Questionna le lieutenant.

- Pas exactement. Il a fait des recherches sur un certain Dr Millost et a découvert qu'il gérait un hôpital psychiatrique à Sedden, au sud de West City, répondit Seska.

- Très bien, merci, fit Breda en regardant le dossier du docteur Jean Millost.

Le lieutenant Breda sortit de la salle pour tomber nez à nez avec Elizabeth.

- Ah colonel ! Alors Sedden est un village au sud de West City. Il y a là un hôpital psychiatrique géré par un certain Jean Millost. Alphonse a fait des recherches sur lui.

- Très bien, merci lieutenant.

- Vous allez le rejoindre ?

- Oui, sur le champ.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide.

- Merci lieutenant, mais je ne peux qu'y aller seule.

- Très bien, au revoir colonel.

Hawkeye se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle allait rentrer chez elle, prendre quelques armes et des affaires puis aller à West City, en espérant qu'elle retrouverait un Alphonse Elric sain et sauf.


	6. Chapitre 5

2011 : Voilà tout frais tout chaud un nouveau chapitre ! Vous avez remarquez que je n'ai pas dit « à bientôt » dans le précédant parce que j'étais pas trop sûre de moi :p

Un grand MERCI pour les reviews, j'étais super contente !

2013 : Je m'excuse sincèrement pour avoir laissé tomber cette histoire pendant deux ans, j'ai tellement honte que je ne préfère ne rien dire (de toute façon tout le monde aura oublié maintenant – ou pas).

(Vieilles réponses mais j'ai relue les reviews donc je sais de quoi ça parle hahaha -_-)

Riza-Mustang-Chan : C'est cool que cette réplique t'ai fait rire, même si c'était pas trop prévu, mais moi aussi j'ai rigolé (en l'écrivant u_u) en imaginant la tête d'Alphonse ! Aussi la fic se passe en 1915 et le chapitre précédant s'est arrêté au 24 novembre (j'ai revu ma chronologie parce que ça partait légèrement en live). Encore merci pour ta super review ! Et non les pavés me dérangent pas c'est plutôt cool à vrai dire ^^

Drimali : Waouh une nouvelle fan ! Bon je vais répondre de mon mieux à tes questions. La fin du manga ? J'adore. En fait c'est très difficile de ne pas apprécier ce manga du début à le fin et je suis une grande romantique donc les happy ending c'est pour moi. Juste que Alphonse je l'imagine pas trop avec Mei et c'est tout. Donc je voulais une histoire sur Alphonse mais qui en jette quand même d'où le coup de l'autre monde :p

Ensuite pour Grumman : déjà j'aime pas les vieux, et j'aime pas les pervers (enfin les vrais de vrai) et donc les vieux pervers t'imagines... Et puis il inspire pas trop confiance donc le rôle du méchant lui va bien. Mais tu as aussi raison, le fait qu'il désire devenir führer et les tensions entre lui et Mustang dans le manga m'ont aussi poussée à le désigner comme corrompu de service. Pour la méprise sur le prénom d'Emily... Aller j'avoue même si c'est un peu bête : en fait Alphonse est ze only one (le seul) du coup à l'appeler comme ça et je trouve ça chou (même si gnan gnan à souhait). Pour Knighthood : en fait je voulais un nom qui soit vraiment bien, un nom différent des autres fics (genre Soul, ou Soulmaker qui a la classe mais qui est déjà pris) et bien sûr qui lui corresponde bien. Donc bah je suis fière de mon idée hein mais je dis qu'Alphonse n'aime pas car il déteste les trucs qui en jettent trop, ou les compliments ça le gène... enfin c'est que je pense.

Ai-je bien répondu ?

En bref merci à tous et toutes ! Pour les autres questions qui m'ont été posées vous verrez... La suite maintenant :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Infiltration<strong>

Lorsque le colonel Hawkeye descendit du train la nuit était déjà tombée sur West City bien qu'il ne soit que dix-huit heures. La femme avait emporté une petite valise pour donner le change et elle portait un sac en bandoulière. Le sac était remplit de vêtements et de ses affaires de toilettes ; la valise était pleine d'armes et de munitions, on ne savait jamais. Elle s'était changée avant de partir et portait maintenant une robe avec des collants, des escarpins et une veste. Naturellement, elle gardait un revolver dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elizabeth loua une voiture et c'est ainsi qu'elle roula en direction de Sedden. Après un trajet de deux heures et quelques, elle arriva en vue du village. Elle décida de se garer en dehors du centre et alla à pied sur la place principale - en fait la seule. Elle se rappela sa courte conversation avec Alphonse.

« Je m'appelle Sarah Bucker, je suis la soeur d'un quelque chose Bucker. Je vais juste l'appeler petit frère pour donner le change devant l'aubergiste. S'il est là. » réfléchit-elle en entrant dans l'auberge. La salle commune était chaleureuse, avec une énorme cheminée où brûlait un feu. Il n'y avait aucun client à part un jeune homme brun portant des lunettes qui se retourna lorsqu'elle entra. Liza n'avait évidemment pas reconnu Alphonse et resta interdite lorsqu'il se leva avec un grand sourire.

- Sarah ! Tu es déjà arrivée ! s'exclama-t-il.

Liza ne bougea pas et se laissa être embrassée sur les deux joues. Un « Alain » fut murmuré à son oreille puis l'inconnu s'écarta.

- Bonsoir Alain, dit-elle avec un sourire lorsqu'elle comprit enfin qu'Alphonse se tenait en face d'elle.

Il était méconnaissable avec ses cheveux noirs et sa paire de lunettes mais maintenant elle reconnaissait les yeux dorés rivés sur elle derrière les verres cerclés de noir. Ils s'assirent tous deux à la table et Alphonse commanda deux cafés à la jeune serveuse qui le détailla avec convoitise ce qui n'échappa au colonel qui esquissa un sourire.

La tenancière vint demander à Liza si elle désirait prendre une chambre.

- Tu en as déjà prise une, non ? demanda-t-elle à Al.

- Euh oui mais...

- Parfait ça ira, fit la colonel à la femme.

Al ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

- Euh... vous êtes sûre ? murmura-t-il.

- Je doute que le président m'en veuille pour cela, répondit-elle sur le même ton avec un sourire éclatant.

Le Knighthood Alchemist ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux face à la quasi-confession de la sniper. Il n'osa néanmoins faire aucune remarque et profita du son élevé du poste de télévision pour la mettre au parfum.

- Bon, voilà ce qu'il se passe. McEnrow, le médecin qui s'occupait de moi a une « patiente », présentée comme une folle schizophrène mais en fait saine d'esprit et maltraitée. Elle se nomme Lily...

Alphonse fit donc le récit depuis sa rencontre avec Lily lors de sa sortie de l'hôpital jusqu'à son arrivée le matin même à Sedden.

- Je vous ai ensuite appelée et voilà où nous en sommes.

Liza avait pris un air concentré. Elle sirota son café puis posa sa tasse sur la table dans un geste plein de violence contenue.

- Normalement je ne croirait pas une histoire pareille, surtout venant d'une inconnue... mais les agissements de McEnrow et l'emploi d'une escouade de soldats professionnels telle que la sienne me pousse au doute.

Elle fronça les sourcils et eut un tel regard que Al ne put s'empêcher de reculer légèrement, de peur.

- Ce salaud de Grumman... il ne perd rien pour attendre, murmura-t-elle.

ooo

Ils mirent au point un plan. D'abord se posa une question : devaient-ils continuer sur les faux rôles du frère et de la soeur, ou réquisitionner une armada de soldats pour obtenir des informations ? Le première option fut choisie.

- Si Grumman trempe là-dedans, cela risque de se retourner contre nous... Et il n'aurait pas fallu que tu teignes les cheveux pour rien, ajouta Liza avec un sourire amusé.

Al prit la mouche et ses joues rosirent.

- Je ne voulais pas que McEnrow me reconnaisse... fit-il, vexé.

- Oh, mais c'était une très bonne idée. Surtout que la serveuse te trouve à son goût.

Ce coup-ci Alphonse devint cramoisi et feint de n'avoir rien entendu. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner : qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à la sniper ? Ce n'était pas son genre de parler comme ça, plutôt celui de Mustang (peut-être que le colonel avait déteint sur elle ?... Il s'empressa d'oublier cette pensée en secouant la tête).

Ils décidèrent finalement de retourner à l'hôpital le lendemain. Al irait seul pendant que Liza s'infiltrerait discrètement et fouillerai la bâtisse à la recherche de Lily.

- Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui la cherche, avait-elle avancé. Une arme silencieuse est bien plus discrète que de l'alchimie.

Et puis personne ne savait que le colonel était là. Alphonse n'avait qu'à prétendre qu'elle arrivait un jour plus tard, devant trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de leur « mère » en leur absence. Le soir, le Knighthood Alchemist se prépara un lit de fortune sur le sol de la chambre et passa mentalement ce qu'il allait dire le lendemain tandis qu'Elizabeth sélectionnait et nettoyait les armes qu'elle allait prendre.

- M'infiltrer ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Tu sais conduire ?

Al acquiesça.

- Bien. Personne ne sait que tu es venu avec le livreur. Je me cacherai à l'arrière pour ne pas à avoir à escalader les murs d'enceinte.

Ils ne s'endormirent que plus tard, Liza pensant à la manière dont elle allait fouiller le bâtiment, et Alphonse aux yeux verts de Lily...

ooo

Le lendemain ils se levèrent de bonne heure et prirent un petit déjeuner léger. Ils rejoignirent ensuite le véhicule du colonel garée à l'écart du village et s'installèrent tous deux, Al au volant, Liza couchée sur la banquette arrière. Elle s'était vêtue d'une tunique et d'une jupe blanche, pour passer le plus inaperçue possible dans l'hôpital.

Durant le court trajet en voiture, Al entreprit de vider son esprit et de se calmer. Un des inconvénients d'un corps humain était la nervosité qu'il éprouvait avant une tâche importante. Dans l'armure il était toujours calme et posé, ce qui l'aidait à mieux réfléchir. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre maintenant !

Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent au portail du mur d'enceinte. Alphonse se gara le plus près possible de l'hôpital, collant presque le mur. Il ouvrit la porte arrière en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose, laissant l'opportunité à Elizabeth de sortir.

- Bonne chance, souffla-t-il.

Elle hocha de la tête et il entra dans l'hôpital. Il se dirigea directement vers l'accueil.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il avec un sourire aimable bien qu'étant nerveux. Je suis Alain Bucker.

- Bonjour Mr. Bucker, fit le réceptionniste. Vous êtes venus hier n'est-ce pas ? Que désirez-vous ?

- J'ai choisis d'installer ma mère ici, mais je souhaite d'abord visiter la chambre où elle sera, ainsi que les différentes facilités... Est-ce possible ?

- Tout à fait ! acquiesça l'homme avec un sourire. Vous avez de la chance, avec l'hiver il y a peu de nouveaux venus ainsi cela peut-il se faire aujourd'hui. Je vais appeler un éducateur.

Alphonse se demanda brièvement ce qu'était un éducateur, pendant que le réceptionniste était au téléphone, puis il se mit à penser à Liza. Était-elle encore derrière la voiture à attendre sa chance ? Ou était-elle passée par une autre entrée ?

Juste à ce moment les portes vitrées opaques du hall s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le colonel. Elle marcha d'un air affairée ainsi fut-il impossible de regarder en détail sa tenue (qui n'était pas celle d'une infirmière) avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à l'angle d'un couloir. L'alchimiste soupira discrètement de soulagement.

Un homme arriva à ce moment, vêtue entièrement de blanc aussi. Il inclina légèrement la tête.

- Mr. Bucker si vous voulez bien me suivre. Je vais vous faire visiter les installations, présenta-t-il.

Al hocha de la tête et le suivit en silence.

ooo

Liza regardait attentivement la cabane située à gauche du portail. Son regard glissa vers celle à trois mètres de l'entrée environ. Dans chacune, il y avait un homme bien bâti. Le renflement sur l'extérieur de la cuisse droite ne laissait aucun doute.

« Ils portent des armes », songea-t-elle. Elle tordit le cou pour regarder vers le haut. « De là personne ne me verra. Le garde du portail tourne la tête vers moi toutes les 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8 secondes. Celui là toutes les 1...2...3...4...5 secondes. »

Elle répéta l'opération plusieurs fois pour être sûre de ses observations.

« Comme des horloges. Un créneau de deux secondes. »

Le regard attentif de la sniper se porta sur la distance la séparant de la porte.

« Deux mètres à peu près. Je dois faire ça au moment où celui le plus proche de moi tourne la tête vers la route. Sinon ce sera trop tard. »

La jeune femme se plaça à la limite de la protection que lui offrait la voiture. Elle se tendit comme la corde d'un arc, dans l'expectative. Elle s'obligea à respirer le plus calmement possible tout en observant le garde près de la porte, et bondit au moment opportun, « 0 ».

Elle porta appuie sur sa jambe droite à la moitié de la distance la séparant de la porte, « 1 ».

Elle s'engouffra dans le bâtiment et la porte se referma derrière elle sans bruit, « 2 ».

Elizabeth ne s'autorisa pas de pause et marcha droit avec un air affairé, en sentant le regard d'Alphonse sur elle. Elle tourna au premier couloir à sa droite et s'autorisa une pause après quelques mètres. La jeune femme inspira et expira profondément. Elle sentit avec satisfaction la rougeur provoquée par l'adrénaline refluer de son visage. Elle repartit en marchant toujours de son air affairé. Le couloir était éclairée par la lumière du soleil passant par l'encadrement de portes ouvertes sur sa droite. Chaque chambre comportait un patient mais il y avait à chaque fois un infirmier. La quatrième était vide de tout travailleur du centre. Un homme au visage parcheminé de rides occupait le lit et regardait paisiblement par la fenêtre. Il ne prêta aucune attention au colonel qui s'empara du dossier posé au bout du lit. Elle ressortit de la chambre et continua son chemin en prétendant de parcourir attentivement le dossier. Elle nota le plan ans sa tête des lieux qu'elle parcourait.

ooo

- De quoi souffre votre parente ?

- Elle commence à perdre la mémoire.

- Je vois. Je vais alors vous conduire vers l'aile sud.

L'éducateur – quelque soit son rôle – indiqua le chemin à Alphonse et tout deux empruntèrent un couloir à gauche. Al essaya d'écouter son discours tout en esquissant un plan mental des endroits qu'ils visitaient. Ils allèrent ainsi dans les chambre, puis dans une grande salle commune dont les baies vitrées donnaient sur le parc verdoyant. Ils parlèrent à des patients souriants. L'alchimiste visita ainsi le réfectoire, la bibliothèque et une salle de « bien être » où les patients plus en forme pouvait suivre des activités sportives telle que la gymnastique. Al vit des vieux faire des étirements que lui ne se pensait pas capable de faire et cette pensée le perturba au plus haut point.

Comme par hasard ils tombèrent sur Millost.

- Bonjour docteur ! Alphonse essaya de saluer avec enthousiasme et respect.

Ce qui était difficile.

- Alain ! Je peux vous appeler Alain n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez bientôt faire partie de notre communauté, fit le cinquantenaire avec un sourire.

Cela sonna étrangement comme une menace aux oreilles d'Alphonse.

- Tout à fait, répondit-il. Ainsi puis-je vous appeler Jean.

Millost eut un sourire froid. Il se racla la gorge.

- Votre soeur est-elle avec vous ? questionna-t-il.

- Elle arrivera demain. J'irai la chercher à West City.

- Oh ? A-t-elle eu un empêchement ?

- Elle devait d'abord trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de notre mère, répondit Al en prenant un air gêné.

- Je comprend, fit le docteur.

A cet instant arriva un homme vêtu de gris, bâti fortement.

« Ce doit être un soldat », pensa Al.

L'homme chuchota quelques mots à Millost qui prit un air pensif. Au bout de quelques secondes il le renvoya et s'adressa au jeune homme.

- Je vous laisse à votre visite. Au revoir Alain !

L'adolescent le salua tout en s'alarmant intérieurement. Devait-il partir de manière précipitée par que le colonel avait été découverte ? Ou s'apprêtait-il, avec McEnrow, à conduire d'autres expérimentations sur Lily ? Le jeune homme s'efforça de prendre son mal en patience. Il devait avoir confiance en Liza : elle était colonel, avait fait Ishval, et était beaucoup plus expérimentée que lui.

- Peut-on continuer monsieur ? s'enquit l'éducateur.

- Oui oui allons-y.

« La petite doit être au sous-sol, si elle doit être cachée. Si je veux m'infiltrer il me faudra des vêtements plus adéquates. »

Après avoir tourné une fois à gauche, une fois à droite, la sniper tomba enfin sur un salle avec des casiers qui sembla servir de salle des infirmiers. Elle entra d'un air naturel et ne laissa pas montrer son agacement à la vue du membre du personnel assit à une table au centre. Elle posa le dossier sur la table et se dirigea vers un casier en priant elle ne savait qui pour qu'il soit ouvert.

Fermé.

L'homme avait levé les yeux vers elle.

- Vous êtes nouvelle ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Liza jaugea la situation puis posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en sortant son pistolet muni d'un silencieux et en le braquant sur l'homme, tout cela en l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Le pauvre homme écarquilla les yeux en levant lentement deux mains tremblantes. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et la verrouilla, puis alla inspecter une deuxième porte donnant sur des cabinets. Elle alla ensuite à l'homme en disant :

- Je ne vais pas vous blesser.

Elle posa doucement sa main gauche sur l'épaule de l'homme et pressa un nerf. Ses yeux se convulsèrent et il s'évanouit. Liza posa son arme sur la table. Elle entreprit de déshabiller l'homme, qui était heureusement de petite taille. Elle le laissa à même le sol en sous vêtements et revêtit les habits de fonction. Elle chercha ensuite une cachette pour le corps. Elle n'en trouva aucune. Elle décida de lier les mains et les pieds de l'homme et de bâillonner avec ses anciens vêtements. Elle le porta jusqu'aux cabinets et le plaça la plus loin possible de la porte. En retournant dans l'autre pièce, elle verrouilla la porte des toilettes avec le trousseau de clés dont elle s'était emparée. Après avoir saisi une feuille qu'elle accrocha avec du scotch sur la feuille, elle écrivit en gros « HORS SERVICE ».

Ceci fait, Elizabeth reprit son arme et le dossier et sortit de la salle.

Le colonel finit par trouver des escaliers descendants après avoir vérifié toutes les portes sur son chemin. Elle descendit en vitesse les marche avec un air décidé. Après un couloir propre mais sombre, elle tomba sur une massive porte en fer gardée par deux soldats armés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? aboya celui de gauche l'air mauvais avant qu'elle n'ait put ouvrir la bouche.

- McEnrow m'envoie, s'adressa-t-elle au garde de droite qui ne semblait pas mordre.

Ce dernier resta cependant méfiant.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Nouvelle injection de sédatif.

Les deux hommes la fixèrent d'un air dubitatif.

- Y comprenez-vous quelque chose de toute façon ? lança-t-elle en mettant tout le dédain dont elle était capable dans sa voix et en les fixant tour à tour d'un regard polaire.

Le garde de droite déglutit tandis que l'autre s'empressait de sortir les clés. Liza entra dans la pièce d'un air impassible et attendit que la porte soit refermée derrière elle, même si son corps lui criait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes avant d'être prisonnière.

« Si quelqu'un d'autre arrive maintenant, c'est fichu. » La jeune femme détailla la pièce avec attention. Un soupirail en haut du mur en face d'elle laissait filtrer la lumière du jour. La pièce dans la pénombre offrait une impression presque apaisante. Sur le lit devant elle était allongée une jeune fille. Elle était extrêmement maigre. Le colonel regarda le nom écrit sur le dossier posé sur la rambarde du lit. Il était écrit en gros « Patient 042 – EMILY SAELN »

Elizabeth s'approcha et la secoua. Elle remarqua ensuite, ne voyant aucune réaction, la poche sûrement remplie de sédatif dont la transfusion s'enfonçait dans le bras gauche de la jeune fille. Liza l'enleva avec douceur puis alla fouiller les tiroirs d'une commode située à gauche du lit. Elle trouva une minuscule ampoule remplie d'épinéphrine (=adrénaline). Elle injecta la dose voulue et attendit patiemment.

La jeune fille inspira brusquement avec force, son dos s'arquant légèrement. Au bout de quelques secondes elle battit des paupières et regarda autour d'elle avec lenteur.

Liza savait ce que c'était d'émerger ainsi d'un sommeil artificiel. La jeune fille rêvait encore, bien que ses yeux soient ouverts. Elle s'appliqua donc à passer plusieurs minutes à secouer doucement l'épaule de la jeune fille en l'appelant régulièrement.

- Emily... Réveille-toi Emily... Emily... Emily réveille-toi.

Enfin au bout de quelques minutes la jeune fille ouvrit bien grand ses yeux. Sa main droite bougea avec une lenteur qui paraissait exagérée pour toucher la main de Liza sur son épaule.

- Vous... murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Vous êtes... je vous reconnais.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

- Écoute moi bien. Tu peux m'écouter ? demanda Liza.

La jeune fille hocha très légèrement de la tête.

- Je suis le colonel Elizabeth Hawkeye. Alphonse Elric m'a parlé de toi. Je suis là pour l'aider, donc t'aider toi. Il est ici dans cet hôpital.

Le regard d'Emily s'éclaira et Liza se sentit envahie de pitié.

- Nous reviendrons cette nuit et nous te ferons sortir d'ici. Je vais faire semblant de te remettre la perfusion et toi tu vas faire semblant d'être sous sédatifs. Tiens-toi prête.

La jeune fille cligna deux fois des yeux. La sniper s'exécuta puis fit un sourire encourageant. Elle toqua contre la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le garde à l'air mauvais. Elle sortit la tête haute en gardant une expression glaciale. Son coeur battait vite en remontant le couloir, puis les escaliers. Elle retraça tout le chemin de l'aller, en saluant de la tête avec un sourire tout membre du personnel qu'elle croisait. Elle repassa dans le hall puis sortit. Le garde de la cabane la jaugea avec attention mais elle fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et se plaça près de la porte d'entrée, les mains croisées dans le dos.

Ce ne fut pas plus de quinze minutes plus tard qu'Alphonse sortit.

- Mr. Bucker, s'avança-t-elle. Je suis celle qui vous accompagnera chercher la patiente.

Al la remercia avec un faux sourire, les yeux plein d'inquiétude, et tout deux s'installèrent dans la voiture. Elizabeth attendit que le véhicule ait franchi le portail et se soit éloigné avant de soupirer profondément et de relâcher toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans ses épaules.

- Alors ? fit Al.

- Je l'ai trouvée.

Le colonel nota que les mains gantées de l'adolescent s'étaient crispées sur le volant.

- Elle va assez bien ; j'ai même pu lui parler. Je lui ait dit qu'on irait la chercher cette nuit.

- Parfait, murmura Al.

Liza eut un sourire.

- Nous allons biens manger ce midi et établir un plan cet après-midi. Il faudra prendre du repos puis un repas léger. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout devrait bien se passer.

ooo

Après un repas consistant, Alphonse et Elizabeth se retirèrent dans leur chambre pour concevoir leur plan. Liza dessina un plan plus ou moins détaillé de la zone qu'elle avait parcouru. Alphonse quant à lui traça un plan du parc et ajouta les endroits où étaient situées les cabanes des gardes. Il y aurait bien sûr des gardes dans le bâtiment.

- Tu es très bon au combat de contact et tu as une technique qui se prête à se genre d'opération. Donc je compte sur toi pour neutraliser les gardes avant qu'aucune alerte ne soit donnée.

L'adolescent acquiesça, concentré à l'extrême. Ils établirent leur parcours de l'endroit qu'ils avaient choisi pour pénétrer l'enceinte, jusqu'à la fenêtre que Liza avait repérée non loin de l'escalier menant au sous-sol.

- Elle s'appelle Emily, au fait. Emily Saeln, dit doucement Elizabeth pendant qu'Alphonse roulait les plans.

Ce dernier la regarda.

- Merci colonel.

Ils s'occupèrent tout deux le reste de la fin d'après-midi, puis la soirée. Alphonse savait qu'il aurait du dormir mais il lui était impossible de fermer les yeux plus de quelques secondes. Liza astiquait et triait ses armes avec un soin presque compulsif. Elizabeth s'absenta entre quatorze et seize heures puis revint et reprit son activité.

Vers vingt heures, ils descendirent et prirent un repas léger en essayant de discuter gaiement à la tenancière. Ils remontèrent se vêtir de vêtements noirs qui les camouflerait. Al ne prit pas ses lunettes. Ils attendirent dans un silence tendus qu'il soit quatre heures du matin, en écoutant la rumeur du soir faiblir puis s'éteindre. Al dut s'endormir car lorsqu'un silence complet s'installa, la voix du colonel sembla couper l'air comme un coup de feu, bien qu'elle chuchota, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Allons-y.

Ils se levèrent tous deux et quittèrent l'auberge, mais par la porte de service. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, ils le firent à pieds, ce qui exacerba leurs sens tant le froid était intense.

Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes de marche ils s'arrêtèrent et se glissèrent derrière un taillis, bien en vue de l'endroit où ils allait « infiltrer la base ». Ils se situaient à l'ouest, derrière le centre. Au moment où Al allait se lever, Liza lui tendit une arme munie d'un silencieux.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais cela peut se révéler extrêmement utile.

L'adolescent s'empara de l'arme et tout deux se redressèrent et s'élancèrent vers le mur d'enceinte.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Une coupure en plein dans l'action, comme on les aime. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu d'avoir surtout vu Liza dans ce chapitre.<p>

J'accepte tous les avis :)


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Fuite**

Alphonse plaça ses mains contre le mur d'enceinte et une échelle apparut. Il fit aussi un petit trou dans lequel il regarda si quiconque pouvait les voir.

- Personne, murmura-t-il.

Liza grimpa en vitesse avant de se laisser tomber de l'autre côté et de se plaquer au sol. Le Knighthood Alchemist la suivie. Il fit disparaître ses créations et tous deux rampèrent vers la fenêtre. Elle était à une cinquantaine de mètres : par chance ce côté du bâtiment, l'aile nord, était le plus proche de l'enceinte étant celui accueillant les patients qui ne pouvaient pas aller profiter du parc comme dans l'aile sud. Al et Liza avaient tous les deux mis des cagoules noires pour que leur peaux blanches ne ressortent pas sur l'herbe sombre; ils étaient comme invisibles. La situation avait quelque chose de comique, à se traîner à terre comme ça, mais les enjeux étaient tels que l'adolescent n'avait aucune envie de rigoler. Ils atteignirent la fenêtre après ce qu'il sembla une éternité. Elle était fermée. Le colonel fit un signe à l'alchimiste qui claqua ses mains puis les posa sous la fenêtre. Il fit attention de ne pas faire de bruit, et une ouverture apparue. Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Al laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement à la température agréable comparée à l'extérieur.

- Peux-tu créer une mince couche devant l'ouverture afin de la cacher ? Mais il faudrait tout de même pouvoir la détruire facilement en cas d'urgence.

Al s'exécuta et soupira une nouvelle fois de soulagement lorsque son alchimie fut silencieuse. C'était quelque chose d'aléatoire mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire attention en se concentrant.

ooo

Emily avait pris une petite heure pour se remettre des sédatifs qu'on lui avait injecté. C'est ainsi qu'elle fit attention à chaque bruit de l'extérieur en se levant. Au moindre bruit suspect elle irait se jeter dans son lit et faire semblant d'être droguée. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais elle commençait à avoir faim. La nourriture par intra-veineuse n'était pas vraiment efficace lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne non alitée toute la journée. La jeune femme passa le reste de la journée à s'étirer. Elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau cette nuit, car elle souhaitait à tout prix s'enfuir. Toutefois c'était une tâche difficile et elle était encore sous les effets secondaire du sommeil artificiel. Elle se dit qu'elle avait sûrement rêvée sa rencontre avec Elizabeth Hawkeye.

Lorsque la lumière passant par le soupirail devint orangée avant de se teinter d'argent, ce qui annonça que le soleil venait de se coucher, Emily entendit des pas et une voix s'adresser aux gardes. Elle se rallongea en vitesse dans son lit avant de remettre soigneusement l'intra-veineuse puis de fermer les yeux. Ce ne fut pas difficile de sembler endormie car instantanément elle se sentit glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Cela permit à son coeur de se calmer et à sa respiration de s'approfondir.

Elle entendit la porte en fer s'ouvrir et des talons claquer au sol.

« McEnrow »

- Alors... murmura le docteur.

Des bruits de feuilles qu'on bougeait parvinrent aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle entendit un stylo crisser, puis le froissement de tissu du docteur en mouvement. Les fils de son intra-veineuse bougèrent et Emily se dit que la femme devait observer les pochettes remplies de liquides différents.

- Changez-moi ça, ordonna McEnrow.

Des bruits de pas, et quelqu'un retira la couverture qui la recouvrait avant de remonter sa tunique. Emily s'astreignit a ne pas serrer la mâchoire malgré l'humiliation. Étant 24/24 sous sédatifs, elle ne pouvait évidemment pas aller aux toilettes ainsi elle devait porter une couche. Quelqu'un en replaça une neuve mais Emily décida presque immédiatement qu'elle l'enlèverait.

Une fois que la couverture fut remise sur elle et que la porte claqua, la jeune femme attendit plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que personne n'était dans la pièce, elle s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement en ouvrant les yeux. Elle se leva, retira la perfusion et alla droit vers la commode blanche contre le mur. Là elle trouva des sous-vêtements et une longue tunique propres dont elle se vêtit. Elle reprit ses étirements, afin d'être prête lorsqu'il serait temps.

ooo

Alphonse avançait lentement en rasant le mur. De l'autre côté du couloir, Liza faisait de même avec ses deux mains portant son revolver.

Même s'ils avaient choisis une fenêtre proche de la porte donnant sur le sous-sol, il restait au moins deux cents mètres à parcourir dans un dédale de couloirs. Maintenant qu'il était dans la place, Al était bien plus calme. Toute trace de nervosité s'était envolée, laissant une concentration posée, comme lorsqu'il était dans l'armure. C'est au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres qu'ils tombèrent sur deux gardes. Avant que ceux-ci n'ait pu donner l'alarme ou atteindre leur arme, le colonel avait abattu le premier et l'alchimiste avait bondi et abattu sa main sur la nuque du deuxième. Ils les rattrapèrent avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol. Ils ouvrirent une porte (grâce à l'alchimie d'Alphonse) donnant sur une pièce entreposant le matériel de ménage et y laissèrent les deux gardes.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Al était déjà attristé pour le premier garde mort mais il comprenait le peu de scrupules d'Elizabeth : ces mercenaires travaillaient pour un homme corrompu du gouvernement. Même s'ils ne faisaient que leur métier, ce n'était pas sans risques.

Ils croisèrent ainsi un deuxième binôme et cela se passa aussi rapidement et silencieusement. Mais alors qu'il restait moins de la moitié du trajet, Al accrocha son regard sur un éclat argenté en travers du couloir. Il appela Liza :

- Attendez !

Mais la sniper s'immobilisa au moment ou son tibia frôlait un fil de métal. Immédiatement une alarme se mit à hurler et des gyrophares rouges sortirent du plafond pour jeter leur lumières écarlates sur les murs et le sol. Al et Liza ne se jetèrent qu'un coup d'œil avant de foncer.

A l'angle d'un couloir, ils croisèrent une escouade de six soldats. Le Knighthood Alchemist ne se retint plus et claqua ses mains sur le sol. Des pointes jaillirent, entaillant les pieds et les jambes des soldats qui tombèrent. Ceux qui ne chutèrent pas se prirent chacun une balle parfaitement ajustée d'Elizabeth Hawkeye. Laissant là les soldats tués ou incapables de bouger, ils s'élancèrent de nouveau.

ooo

Emily releva soudain la tête lorsqu'elle entendit l'alarme d'intrusion et immédiatement son coeur s'accéléra. Elle entendit les gardes de sa porte pousser des exclamations. Elle posa son oreille contre le panneau et malgré la sonnerie stridente, elle put percevoir des bruits de course signifiant que les deux soldats s'éloignaient.

« Imbéciles »

Elle était à la fois satisfaite qu'ils laisse la porte sans protection, mais son coeur se serra en pensant à Alphonse et au colonel Hawkeye. Et s'ils ne parvenaient pas à échapper aux soldats ?

ooo

Huit soldats leur firent face cette fois. En se rejetant contre le mur, Al sentit une balle lui frôler le mollet droit suivie d'une douleur cuisante. Il retint l'envie de jurer : voilà qui allait le ralentir. Il claqua ses mains sur le sol et un mur apparu devant Liza et lui pour les protéger des coups de feu. Une nouvelle fois, et il entendit des cris de douleur derrière le mur lorsqu'il commanda à son alchimie de créer des pointes acérées sur le sol. Il fit apparaître une ouverture dans le mur pour permettre à Elizabeth d'utiliser son arme redoutable. Après quatre coups de feu, se fut le silence. Al détruisit le mur et courut avec difficulté derrière Liza. Cette dernière avait elle aussi été touchée, à l'épaule gauche. Ils entendirent des bruits de course derrière eux ce qui fit accélérer la sniper. L'adolescent fit volte-face et claqua ses mains contre le sol : un mur apparut, bloquant l'accès. Il reprit sa course. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte menant au sous-sol, après s'être occupés de deux gardes en émergeant. Pendant que Liza tirait sur la serrure pour ouvrir la porte, Alphonse fit cette fois-ci apparaître deux murs, de chaque côté de la porte. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cage d'escaliers qu'ils descendirent quatre à quatre. Enfin ils atteignirent la porte en fer.

ooo

Emily entendit des pas descendre le couloir.

« Les soldats sont déjà de retour ? »

Elle s'empara de la rambarde du lit et la tira, bien que cela lui fit mal à l'endroit où se situait sa perfusion. La barre glissa et fut libre. A ce moment elle entendit un « CRAC » et la porte de fer s'ouvrit. Un homme en noir entra et en le voyant, la jeune femme le frappa à l'épaule (car à sa tête était trop haute) avec toute sa force.

L'homme laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur et tomba sous l'impact. Lily releva la barre à la vue du deuxième homme... femme ?

- Alphonse ! laissa échapper la femme en voyant son compagnon à terre.

Emily ouvrit la bouche, d'un air parfaitement ridicule.

- Lily... c'est moi, marmonna l'homme et la jeune femme lâcha la barre de fer qui tomba à terre dans un_ clang _sonore.

- Oups... fit-elle.

- Alphonse occupe toi de nous faire une sortie pendant que je m'occupe de nouveaux invités éventuels, ordonna le colonel en se plaçant contre l'embrasure de la porte, arme en main.

- Tout de suite, grogna Al en se frottant l'épaule.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le mur du fond, examina brièvement le soupirail, puis claqua ses mains contre le mur. Les barreaux de fers se désintégrèrent ainsi qu'une petite partie du mur en-dessous du soupirail, révélant de la terre derrière lui. Al fit en sorte que la destruction se poursuivre jusqu'au plafond et ainsi l'ouverture vers le dehors s'agrandit. Il ajouta une échelle.

- C'est bon colonel !

Liza alla vers Lily et lui prit le poignet, avant de l'entraîner vers l'échelle.

- Suis-moi de près, fit la sniper.

Elle se mit à grimper, faisant attention que personne ne soit là pour les accueillir et aida Emily à se hisser sur la terre ferme.

Al entendit un claquement puis des cris et des bruits de pas venant du couloir. Il fit apparaître un mur devant la porte, puis suivit les deux femmes.

Dehors, l'air frais fit violemment frissonner Lily mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre Elizabeth qui trottait vers le mur d'enceinte. Puis elles entendirent Al les suivre et des cris venant de la droite. Des coups de feu retentirent. Elizabeth se jeta au sol, entraînant Lily avec elle qui poussa un cri.

- Tch, fit la sniper en s'emparant du fusil qu'elle portait en bandoulière dans son dos.

Elle se mit en position et tira, deux fois. Deux ombres s'affaissèrent.

- Alphonse, amène la au mur je vous couvre. Vite !

Al se releva à contrecœur, ne voulant pas laisser le colonel seule, puis prit le poignet gauche d'Emily. Il l'aida à se lever et tout deux se mirent à courir. D'autres coups de feu retentirent, impossible à compter. Il matérialisa une échelle et la jeune fille commença à grimper.

L'alchimiste se tourna vers Liza et ne voulant pas permettre aux soldats de savoir qui elle était, l'appela sous un autre nom :

- Sarah ! Dépêchez-vous !

Il plaqua ensuite ses mains sur le sol, et même en sachant que cela allait le fatiguer, fit apparaître un mur de terre de deux mètres de haut jusqu'à elle pour la protéger des coups de feu. Déjà d'autres retentissaient venant de l'autre direction. Liza se leva et couru vers le mur, qu'elle grimpa, suivit par Alphonse. Ils atterrirent de l'autre côté, tous les deux en sueur. Al s'affola quelques secondes en ne voyant pas Lily puis il comprit qu'elle avait pris refuge sous les arbres de la forêt. Ils la rejoignirent.

- Il faut se dépêcher. Ils vont fouiller les environs, dit Elizabeth, essoufflée.

Sa blessure à l'épaule ne saignait plus, mais elle était tout de même fatiguée.

Ils coururent plus ou moins vite sur une centaine de mètres. Des faisceaux de lumière et des cris leur parvenaient à intervalles irréguliers, signifiant que les soldats étaient à leur trousses. Enfin ils atteignirent la voiture. En s'installant derrière le volant et en démarrant la voiture, la sniper semblait soulagée.

- Je n'étais plus exactement sûre de l'avoir laissée ici, avoua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Lily était à côté d'elle, Al à l'arrière. Les deux « infiltrés » avaient tout deux enlevé leur cagoules. Le colonel effectua une brusque marche arrière qui projeta Emily en avant, sa ceinture lui sciant le cou, puis la voiture avança sur les chapeaux de roues, l'écrasant sur son siège. Ils repartirent ainsi avec une avance considérable, les soldats n'ayant sortit aucun véhicule.

- Nous allons rouler jusqu'à l'aube. Alphonse, il y a une carte sous la banquette arrière.

Al était épuisé. Il s'exécuta plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu puis déplia la carte. Elizabeth avait marqué l'emplacement de Sedden.

- Que penses-tu comme endroit sûr pour elle ? demanda le colonel, les yeux fixés devant elle.

- Resembool, répondit Al sans aucune hésitation.

- C'est ce que je pensais, soupira Liza. Pourtant McEnrow te soupçonne déjà.

- Je ne connaît aucun endroit plus sûr, répliqua l'alchimiste. De plus il faut quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la main de Lily.

Cette dernière serra sa main gauche contre son ventre, surprise qu'il se souvienne d'un détail comme cela.

Elizabeth jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille avant d'acquiescer.

- Je vais nous mener à Rush Valley. Il nous faudra environ huit heures pour y être. Alphonse, nous devrons immédiatement retourner à Central. Une absence prolongée nourrirait les soupçons. Au prochain village sur notre route, tu appelleras quelqu'un qui puisse venir chercher Emily à Rush Valley.

- D'accord, fit Alphonse bien qu'il fut inquiet et aurait voulu accompagner Lily dans son village.

De toute manière aucun des deux jeunes gens ne songea à se plaindre, ils s'endormirent au bout de quelques minutes. Liza était elle aussi fatiguée, mais il était son devoir en tant qu'aînée et supérieure d'Alphonse de veiller sur eux comme elle le ferait sur Mustang. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire discret. Après être passé près du village, elle rejoignit la route qui coupait la plaine de l'ouest, menant à une ville qui avait une gare et donc un endroit pour prendre de l'essence et utiliser un téléphone. Il n'y avait bien évidemment personne sur les routes et aucunes traces de poursuivants. Au bout d'un peu moins de deux heures, ils arrivèrent dans une première ville. Le ciel pâlissait à la venue de l'aube. Les routes étaient occupées par quelques véhicules et des marchands commençaient à installer les étalages et les devantures des magasins. Liza s'engagea dans l'allée de la station service. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de la porte de la cabine où était le serveur. Il était sept heures passées de quelques minutes.

Le colonel se retourna vers Al et lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

- Alphonse, réveille-toi.

Ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de se redresser, l'air encore endormi. Sa blessure à son mollet droit lui faisait mal et il se dit qu'il devrait y peut-être jeter un coup d'œil. Liza sembla lire dans ses pensées.

- Je vais demander de l'essence puis j'irai nettoyer ma blessure à l'épaule. Je vais aussi prendre des pansements. Va téléphoner pendant ce temps, mais surtout (Liza indiqua Lily d'un mouvement de la tête) ne la quitte pas des yeux.

- Comme si j'allais faire une chose pareille, grogna Al en se frottant les yeux.

L'adolescent regarda autour de lui puis se pencha pour regarder Lily. Elle dormait. Il sourit puis sortit de la voiture, et vit Liza se diriger vers les toilettes de la station. Le serveur était sortit de sa cabine et allait au réservoir d'essence. L'alchimiste s'étira et sans quitter la voiture des yeux, il alla au téléphone accroché au mur de la cabine. Il composa un numéro en tremblant légèrement puis déglutit en entendant la tonalité.

- Boucherie Curtis ! claironna une voix au bout du fil.

- Bonjour Mason. C'est Alphonse.

- Ah, Al ! Tu appelles bien tôt dis donc. Tu veux parler à Mrs. Curtis ?

- Euh je peux lui laisser un message si elle n'ait pas disponible, s'empressa de répondre Al, sentant la sueur monter dans son dos.

- Al ?

Alphonse oublia de respirer une seconde en entendant la voix grave de son maître.

- B... Bonjour maître.

- Il est tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'appeler à une heure pareille.

- J'ai... j'ai besoin de vous. Je vais arriver avec une amie à Rush Valley alors je me disais que vous pourriez venir la chercher et l'amener à Resembool, car je dois absolument retourner à Central, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

- … Pardon ?

- Merci maître, vous me sauvez la vie ! Nous arriverons vers treize heures à la gare de Rush Valley.

- Attend un peu, Alphonse Elric !

Al raccrocha précipitamment avec un soupir. Il allait se faire tuer à treize heures en ce jour du 26 Novembre 1915. Paix à son âme. Il retourna à la voiture en boitillant car son mollet lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il s'inquiéta brièvement d'une infection. Liza revint à ce moment, et s'était changée. Elle portait maintenant une veste avec une longue jupe blanche et des chaussures de ville.

- Alphonse, voici des habits pour que tu puisses te changer. Et voici des pansements, va aux toilettes et nettoie ta blessure, je vais payer le serveur, fit-elle.

- Merci colonel, murmura Al en souriant.

Il prit ses habits et se dirigea à son tour vers les toilettes pendant que le colonel payait le serveur pour l'essence. Elle alla ensuite dans la voiture et secoua Lily pour que cette dernière se réveille.

- Emily, voici une jupe, une paire de ballerine et une veste.

- Oh... merci, euh, madame, dit la jeune femme l'air encore ensommeillé.

Sa réponse fit sourire Elizabeth. Emily pris les vêtements en s'en vêtit sans bouger de sa place. La jupe longue était la même que la sniper, les ballerines noires et la veste était bleue. Elle soupira de soulagement en mettant la veste.

- Je commençais vraiment à avoir froid.

En effet à chaque fois qu'elles expiraient, un petit nuage de buée se formait.

- Par contre... je n'ai pas d'argent, murmura Lily, gênée.

- Ne le mentionne même pas, répliqua Liza et son expression était telle que la jeune femme ne songea pas une seconde à protester.

- Pardon colonel. Reposez vous à l'arrière, je vais conduire, fit la voix d'Al.

Elizabeth se tourna vers Alphonse mais elle put voir juste avant Emily tourner la tête vers sa fenêtre en rosissant. Cette vue arracha un sourire à la sniper qui sortit de l'habitacle avant de s'installer à l'arrière. Al s'assit derrière le volant nouvellement vêtu d'une veste noire et d'un jean.

« Avec ses gants en cuir on dirait un motard » songea Emily qui sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

La voiture démarra et ils repartirent. Al aurait bien fait la conversation mais il était lui même fatiguée et il voyait du coin de l'œil Emily s'enfoncer petit à petit dans le sommeil. Quand les deux jeunes femmes furent endormies, Alphonse mit la radio mais en gardant le son assez bas. Il voulait rester éveillé tant le voyage était monotone. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, au milieu d'une plaine verdoyante sur la route déserte qu'une vague de soulagement intense déferla sur le jeune homme. Ils avaient tous les trois survécu, et Lily était enfin libre. Non seulement c'était un pied-de-nez à la tête de McEnrow et Grumman mais surtout l'angoisse qui le torturait depuis maintenant quatre jours, ainsi que l'inquiétude latente depuis six mois, prenaient fin. Lily était libre. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescent qui fredonna avec la musique les heures suivantes.

Au bout de deux heures, le paysage était devenu légèrement plus aride et la température avait sensiblement augmenté.

- Alphonse ?

- Ah, vous êtes réveillée colonel.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Liza.

Si Elizabeth réagissait ainsi, c'est qu'elle était en meilleur état elle aussi.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda la jeune femme en se penchant vers l'avant.

Al sortit sa montre d'argent.

- Il est dix heures et quart.

- Cela fait plus de trois heures que tu conduis. Je vais prendre la relève, ordonna Liza.

Alphonse savait que protester ne servirait à rien aussi ralentit-il et se gara sur le bas-côté de la route. Ils échangèrent de place, sans oublier de se dégourdir les jambes un instant. Lorsque la voiture démarra de nouveau, Al jeta un coup d'œil à Lily.

- Elle dort d'une traite quasiment depuis Sedden, observa-t-il.

- C'est le double effet des sédatifs et de sa propre faiblesse. Elle mettra quelques jours à se remettre de son sommeil artificiel. Pour ce qui est de sa faiblesse...

Al hocha de la tête, l'air sombre. Ce n'était pas juste que des gens décident de blesser les autres pour leurs intérêts personnels. C'était le genre de personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Il se reposa contre la banquette arrière. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus au volant, sa concentration se relâchait. Il sentit ses paupières se fermer mais il ne voulait pas laisser le colonel toute seule.

- Dors Alphonse, dit doucement celle-ci comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

ooo

- Réveille-toi, imbécile !

Alphonse sentit qu'on l'empoignait par le col, puis tout d'un coup, il volait. Le retour à la réalité fut dur. Très dur. Surtout pour sa joue.

- Aouch...

- Est-ce... est-ce qu'il va bien ? entendit-il Lily murmurer.

- Mais oui. C'est solide à cet âge-là.

Al se releva en se frottant la joue, en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux passants qui le regardaient comme s'il était une chose bizarre. Deux fois aujourd'hui qu'il se retrouvait à terre à cause d'une femme. Il n'était pas macho, mais cela comment à bien faire. Il entendit une jeune fille rire légèrement et il se rendit compte que c'était Lily. Cette découverte le rasséréna. Il se releva en époussetant ses vêtements avant de s'incliner profondément devant une femme.

- Merci maître, dit-t-il.

Izumi Curtis croisa les bras et toisa son élève.

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de récupérer tes colis.

Emily releva soudainement la tête et regarda l'alchimiste plus âgée, piquée d'avoir été appelée « colis ».

- Comment t'appelles-tu ma jolie ? demanda néanmoins Izumi en la regardant avec un sourire.

- Emily Saeln, répondit Lily après une hésitation.

Elle laissa elle aussi un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Al se redressa et la regarda étrangement. Izumi le remarqua et lui mit une baffe de tous temps qui l'envoya valser au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à fixer cette fille comme ça ? Tu veux que je te frappe ?

La menace venait un peu trop tard...

- Je vous remercie sincèrement Mrs. Curtis. Vous nous rendez un grand service, dit Liza avec un air sérieux.

- C'est normal colonel. Je suis en quelque sorte responsable de cet idiot, répondit Izumi en pointant du pouce Al qui s'était relevé et époussetait une nouvelle fois ses vêtements.

- Nous allons y aller. Passez le bonjour à Mr. Curtis, fit la sniper.

- De même à Mustang. Bonne route, salua l'alchimiste.

Alphonse adressa un dernier sourire triste à Lily.

- Je passerai te voir, et bientôt, assura-t-il.

- Ok, fit la jeune femme en le fixant dans les yeux.

Cela troubla l'adolescent qui se retourna finalement. Au moment où il passait devant son maître, celle-ci lui donna une tape sur la tête.

- Aïe !

- Et tu m'enlèvera cette teinture de tes cheveux, grogna la femme.

- Oui, fit Al l'air penaud.

Izumi le regarda s'éloigner. « Depuis quand est-il plus grand que moi ? » se demanda-t-elle. Al leur adressa un dernier signe de la main, alors qu'il suivait Elizabeth Hawkeye en direction de la gare. Ils se fondirent dans la foule et disparurent.

Emily se sentit soudainement oppressée. Une main lui caressa la tête.

- Tu vas venir te reposer quelques jours à la maison puis je t'emmènerai à Resembool. Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien.

Le sourire rassurant d'Izumi ne fut qu'à moitié effectif. Lily hocha de la tête et suivit le maître alchimiste jusqu'à une voiture où était appuyé un colosse brun lisant un journal.

- Nous pouvons y aller, amour, lança la femme et enjoignant à Lily d'entrer dans la voiture.

Cette dernière s'installa sur la banquette arrière. La voiture démarra et ils partirent vers le sud, vers Dublith. Ses pensées ne se détachèrent pas d'Alphonse.

ooo

- Et bien sûr cela s'est passé la nuit suivant la visite d'Alphonse Elric.

- Vous vous obstinez donc à penser que c'était lui ?

- Un alchimiste s'est infiltré cette nuit ! Que voulez-vous de plus ?

- C'est sûr qu'il n'y a qu'un seul alchimiste dans la nation, et c'est Mr. Elric, fit Millost avec désapprobation.

Dr McEnrow lui jeta un regard acéré et se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Cela est quand même incroyable, pesta-t-elle. Comment ont-ils pu savoir où nous gardions la fille ?

Un éducateur arriva à ce moment et s'adressa au directeur du centre.

- Monsieur le directeur ! Nous avons trouvé George : il était pieds et poings liés, bâillonné dans les toilettes de la salle de repos trois.

Les deux docteurs arborèrent tous deux un air de stupéfaction.

- Dans les toilettes ? Et cela n'a étonné personne de ne pouvoir les ouvrir ? questionna Dr Millost, les sourcils haussés.

- Il y avait un écriteau « hors service »...

L'homme chassa l'éducateur de la main avec lassitude.

- Les toilettes. Je suis ravie de constater que votre équipe est toujours aussi performante, lança McEnrow d'un air goguenard.

- Vous m'en voyez de même ravi, rétorqua Millost d'une voix cassante. Maintenant permettez-moi de vous conseiller de prévenir votre supérieur direct de ce désastre complet.

La femme serra les mâchoires et pâlit. Millost eut un sourire de satisfaction puis se détourna et la planta là.

En effet, le général Grumman n'allait pas être content.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre 6 ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais que certains ont lu le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté. Si vous pouviez laisser des reviews ce serait vraiment sympa car sinon il n'y a pas vraiment d'intérêts à poster une histoire sur ce site. Merci :)<p>

A bientôt ^^


End file.
